Remnant's shield
by GuyFromPandora
Summary: Team AGIS are four students attending Beacon, trying to secure their future. But when evil, both seen and unseen, threatens their lives and their home will they be able to stop it? Warning: contains violence, swearing and suggestive adult themes.
1. Prologue

**This is my first FanFic so any criticism or pointers would be appreciated.**

**My main characters are OC's and belong to me but everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum**

**So without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

**Green Prologue**

The boy (well not really a boy, he was nearly 18) sat in the tree watching the 3 beowolves that were stalking him, trying to find his scent. The pure-black wolf and human abominations skulked around their crimson red eyes scanning the forest. He wore a black, hooded trench coat and an emerald-green vest-shirt with his logo on it; a human skull surrounded in green hood of the coat cast a shadow over his eyes and forehead.

His forest camo cargo pants were caked in mud after the 6 days he had spent in the woods. He had black running trainers with emerald highlights that were also covered in mud. He held a black, metallic, automatic crossbow in his hands, aimed at the 3 Grimm.

He somersaulted of the tree before firing a shot into each of them. Most people would believe that it had been a wasted effort as the bolts seemed to do nothing to the hostile Grimm, except agitate them. They turned to him and howled as the found their prey. The boy smirked as he flipped a switch on his crossbow and bolts started emitting a high-pitched beep which started to speed up until it became constant and at that second all three bolts exploded in a ball of fire, leaving the beowolves as bloody piles of gore.

Just as the boy turned to leave a he heard a roar behind him and an Ursa crashed into the clearing, most probably drawn by the sound of the explosion. The massive bear-like Grimm roared. The boy almost smiled as he pressed another button and the wings folded in to the sides. A large blade extended from the front, turning it into a sword. Then he actually smiled.

"Say hello to Inferno."

To this the Ursa charged forward and swung its claw at the boy's head. He ducked before jumping forward and bringing his sword to the Ursa's now exposed weakpoint, cutting deep into its flesh and tearing through its muscle, all the way to bone. He pulled out the blade then slashed multiple times at the injured Ursa's back, cutting deep with each slash. The boy then backed off and let the heavily bleeding Ursa turn to look at its attacker. Blood gushed from each wound and the green forest floor was covered in its gore. The Ursa roared, not a fearsome roar but one of pain and fear before collapsing. The boy watched its crimson red eyes extinguish. He heard a ringing and pulled the phone out of his pocket, then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ralen, glad to hear you're still alive." came the voice, which sounded like its owner had been brought up on vodka and yet still had youth.

"It's not the first time I've been out on one of these trips, Niko."

"No. But you, or more accurately we, are going to Beacon tomorrow, so I need to make sure you're not injured before you even get there."

"Oh yes, I completely forgot."

"You forgot about going to one of the most prestigious schools in all of Vytal!"

"Well I have been fighting against Grimm, non stop, for the past 7 days now."

"No excuse, I've been doing the same thing except for the fact I'm already on the way to the airport (or airship-port)."

"Wait, when's the airship?"

"About 2 hours."

"Ah... I better hurry. So bye!" Ralen said before closing his phone and running of in the direction of the town, and the airship.

_Beacon, the greatest school for hunters in all of Remnant. This is going to be an interesting year._

* * *

**Silver Prologue**

The white tiger faunus (human with animal traits, both physical and psychological e.g. Ears or skin would resemble those of certain animals and possibly a tail) looked up at the sky, as clear as possible without a cloud in sight. The waves were calming and only enhanced the peaceful atmosphere. Her silver, tiger-strip skin glistened in the sunlight as did her pink and silver bikini. She had tiger ears that popped out of her white, flowing hair. Anyone could tell she had a beautiful body that rivalled that of professional models. She was greeted by wolf-whistles as muscular men passed her and stared at her perfect body while she lay on the beach.

_This is the good life._ she thought and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" came an irritatingly nagging voice.

"What did you say?"

"I said, what are you doing here, faunus trash?" said a girl about her age, wearing a flame bikini that matched her long, orange hair.

Before the faunus could react an alarm went of and a voice shouted over the loudspeaker "Grimm alert! I repeat, Grimm alert!"

Then, as if on cue, a massive shadow black crab rose out of the water. White bones spiked out of the shell and 8 crimson red eyes searched the beach, trying to pick which of the fleeing people to attack. The faunus girl reached into her handbag and removed a silver glove and a silver revolver. As she put the glove on her left hand massive blades shot out of the fingers, creating a malicious-looking claw.

She turned and ran towards the Grimm joined by the girl from earlier who now wielded a massive orange katana.

"Ready?" asked the faunus.

"Don't worry about me, trash."

They both glared at each other, staring icicles.

This stare match continued until a massive claw smashed in between the two, waking them up from their trance.

The human girl ran up the claw, intent on reaching the head of the beast, while the faunus distracted it by bombarding it with revolver shots. The giant crab roared (yeah it roared even though it's a crab) and brought its claws up, ready to crush the tigress. This act however, sent the human flying into the air and as she came down, sent her katana clean through the Grimm's head, piercing its brain and killing it instantly.

As she jumped off its head the human walked towards the faunus, sheathed her sword and held out her hand.

The faunus holstered her revolver and retracted her metal claws

"Not bad, for a faunus"

"Not to bad yourself, for a human."

They both laughed as they shook hands when the faunus said "I'm Ferocia Silverclaw, but you can call me Silver."

"Nice to meet you Silver, my name is Clau..." but before she could finish a black claw crushed her leaving nothing but a pool of crimson blood that stained the sand. The Grimm crab, with a massive hole still in its head, picked itself up and roared, again (Yes I know it's a crab I'm talking about).

"Shit!" Silver cursed before turning and un-sheathing her weapons, basically un-retracting her claws and removing her gun from its holster. As she raised the revolver, it glistened in the sunlight. It was made of sliver and had black engravings of her symbol: a pouncing tiger.

"Giant, mutated, crab, Grimm, thingy meet Sabre (the gun) and Tooth (the claw glove)!" she shouted as she ran towards the Grimm, firing shots repeatedly. It tried to slam her with its claws but she rolled out of the way and kept on running, this time shooting at its eyes. It swung wildly in an attempt to hit her but she expertly dodged every attack until she made it close enough to the beast to jump on its head and run towards the hole in its cranium.

"This is for that random girl you just killed!" she screamed as she plunged Tooth into the hole, causing the crab to shake violently, trying to throw her off. However, considering that she had 10 inch claws stuck in its head, Silver managed to stay on.

"Enough!" she cried as she ripped out Tooth and placed Sabre's barrel into the now considerably larger hole in the Grimm's head. Then came the sound of constant gunfire as Sabre began firing into the beast causing it to screech in agony. The sound alone made onlookers feel pity for the Grimm, something that will never happen again, but eventually after about 5 minuets of constant shot's the Grimm finally fell lifeless to the floor: and didn't get back up.

She jumped off the carcass and casually walked of the beach. She was covered in blood yet didn't seem to notice as she walked through the streets and looked up at the town clock. 12 o'clock. That gave her 3 hours to get ready before leaving for Beacon and starting the journey to become the greatest huntress ever. She laughed to herself as she made her way home; still drawing the eyes of everyone she walked past.

_Beacon. Soon to be my new home._

* * *

**Amber Prologue**

The girl stood, scanning the bookshelf for anything that would catch her attention. Finally she her eyes noticed the heavily detailed cover of a new book: Ninjas of Love 2. Apparently, the prequel had some very steamy scenes which the girl decided would make a good read. She grabbed a copy and walked over to the counter and smiled at the receptionist, handing him the book. He pulled a wrinkly hand through his aging air as he read the name and price.

"Ninjas of Love 2? Are you sure you're old enough for this kind of book kid?" he asked, scanning the book in the till.

"Well yeah, I'm 17 now Bernard. Not like you'd remember, you old fart." she joked.

"Ok, ok. That would be 15 lien, Jiang." he said, then, while she counted out the required pay, sighed.

"It's seems like yesterday, when a little 5 year old came running in and stared in awe at the amount of books full of 'adventure and magic'. Now that little girl is all grown up." Bernard reminisced.

"Yes and now she's tying to buy a book from you! Here's your 15 lien." scolded Jiang playfully. "Thanks for the book Bernard."

Before leaving she decided to check herself out in the mirror opposite the till. Her amber Cheongsam (Chinese dress) had white embroidery in the shape of Chinese dragons. It hugged her form and showed of her curves and features, emphasising her beauty that stemmed from her Asian heritage. Her pitch black hair was styled in a simple ponytail which reached to about her shoulders.

She walked out of the shop, saying bye to Bernard, and admired the view from atop the mountain. Her hometown was positioned on top of an old mountain were greenery and mist was constantly present. Before she could walk to the old Siheyuan houses and start on her new book she heard a girl scream.

Bernard appeared beside her and handed her Long chi, her jian (Chinese sword) and shield. Jiang inspected the jian and admired its shining metal blade, and amber leather trimmings that served as the grip. The shield was perfectly circular and was also amber in colour with a design of white dragons circling the shield.

"Hurry up and help that girl." His voice was different, more serious, more emotionless.

"Yes Sensei." Jiang replied before taking off towards the origin of the scream.

She arrived and say 3 men in pure black suits standing over a panda faunus who could only be under 9. The faunus was bruised and bleeding while the men simply watched, bloody machetes in each hand.

"Get away from her now!" She shouted her voice rich with anger.

"Or what, you'll kick us. Maybe bite us?" one of them mocked.

"I'll show you a true bite." She hissed, drawing Long chi. She slashed at the man and a small trickle of blood came from the cut under his eye.

"Stupid girl, now you're gonna pay!" another of the men said before all 3 charged Jiang.

The first one came from the left and brought both blades towards her neck. She simply blocked it with her shield then plunged her jian deep into the man's chest. He seemed surprised to see a sword sticking through him but had no time to wonder as Jiang pulled the jian out and twirled, decapitating the man. Blood spurted from his neck and his comrades stared, open mouthed, at the young woman. Then, summoning their courage, both attacked her at the same time. She blocked all the machetes, 2 with her shield and 2 with her blade, but grew tired as both men pushed the weapons closer to her. However, as she neared defeat she pushed both men back the slightest bit and ducked. The men couldn't stop from disembowelling each other as they swung, trying to hit Jiang. They shared the same look of confusion that their companion had shown moments before.

"Idiots." Jiang mumbled as the both fell, dead. Then, sheathing Long chi, she picked up the faunus and rushed her to the hospital back at the village.

A week later she waited at the village's airport for her flight to Vale. When she got there, another airship would pick her and others up and take all of them to Beacon academy. As she stepped on the flyer, Jiang heard a voice behind her and saw the panda faunus running towards her.

"Bye Jiang, thanks again for helping me!" said the panda girl. Before Jiang could respond an older male voice spoke up.

"Leave child, I need to speak with Jiang in peace." Bernard said.

"Ok uncle Bernard." came the reply before the girl ran of.

"Goodbye child." He said to Jiang.

"Goodbye Sensei. I'll make sure to be back for the winter holiday." She replied, bowing before him.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said as the Airship's doors started to close, "Stop calling me child!"

Bernard smiled and watched the Ship go until it became enveloped by the mist...

"May Beacon hold everything you seek."

* * *

**Indigo Prologue**

"Lilac squad what's your status?" came the voice from the mic, muffled by the sounds of gunfire and explosions.

"This is Indigo 5, sir. I'm the only survivor from both indigo and lilac squads." replied a teenage voice.

"Shit! Get to cover and stay there Indigo 5 while I send a Bullhead to your position for extraction."

"No. With all due respect sir, I'm going to finish this mission no matter what."

Indigo didn't hear the commander's reply as he turned off the headset. Instead he fired a few shots from his rifle at the 2 men who were shooting at him while he took cover behind a crumbling wall. Both fell with multiple bullet wounds. Indigo then checked if the coast was clear and located a pile of sandbags he could take cover behind. Taking a deep breath, Indigo rushed across the deserted street. Suddenly, he heard a loud crack and was thrown back onto the desert floor. His vision became blurred but he could still tell that his left arm was practically non-existent. Instead, in its place was a puddle of blood that gushed out of his gory shoulder. Indigo looked at the sky as death's sweet embrace took him.

"GAME OVER" the screen read.

"Damn! How could I forget snipers? Argh!" screamed the teen banging his fist on the table. "Must remember for next time."

"Dear, when is your plane?" called his mother, who started making her way down the stairs. He turned as she entered the room.

"4, mum"

"Well its 3 now so get up and let me see the suit."

Obediently, he stood up and turned around letting his mother examine him. He wore an indigo suit which consisted of: An indigo blazer, a white shirt, indigo tie and indigo trousers. The teenager wore formal black shoes and his short, bright purple hair was spiked upwards. A pair of black rectangular glasses completed the 'cool yet well-dressed' look. A tear formed in his mother's eye.

"You look amazing, just like your dad;" she said "here is something he would have wanted you to have." His mother held up a large black case. The teen opened it and pulled out an indigo sniper rifle (Looks like a Barret 50. cal) and a leather sheath to go over his back. He put the sheath on and inspected the gun.

"Pinpoint accuracy up to a mile. Enough stopping power to halt a charging ursa. However, it has enough kick to throw you backwards so I recommend using it when you are in a fixed position. Do you like it Harry?" said his mother, explaining the weapon. At the mention of his name the teen turned sour.

"First of all, don't call me Harry. It's Lance." He said, his voice rich with hatred. "Secondly, I think it's awesome."

"Ok Har... I mean Lance. Now press the button just below the trigger."

He did and the barrel became half its original length.

"In this form it becomes a SMG which can fire 100 rounds per minute and has a clip of 50 rounds."

"Nice"

"Flip the little switch on the stock."

Lance did and a blade shot out underneath the barrel, turning the gun into a pike.

"This is insane." He murmured then aimed down the sights of his weapon, getting a feel for it. He noticed the spear wouldn't take much strain and was meant only for last-second attacks. After he was satisfied, Lance returned the weapon to rifle form and holstered it.

"Your father never named it so that's up to you, Lance. Anyway, your bags are at the front and ready to go." said his mother, smiling.

"Ok mum, bye. I love you." Lance said as he kissed her and walked out the front door.

"Love you too! And make sure you phone me!" His mother called as he reached the end of the road. Lance waved back before turning the corner and had a rather uneventful journey to the airport.

_Beacon the greatest school in all of Remnant. I just can't wait._

* * *

_(To the tune of "Red like roses")_

_Green is life that never dies, it's true fire paves the way._

_Silver courage always fighting, for peace that may come some day._

___Amber holds the will of mountains,_

___ Hope is found with Indigo._


	2. The Shining Beacon

**The Shining Beacon**

Ralen stood in the corner of the airship's main room, examining his fellow students. Many seemed to be nobodies that would cause no impact upon his life in the prestigious academy.

"Already playing the game, boy?" said the vodka-infused voice that he instantly recognised.

"You can tell Niko?" Ralen replied looking up at his friend, in awe of his physique.

Niko wasn't a small guy; in fact he was at least a foot taller than anyone else on the airship. His massive frame was covered in polished black armour that reminded Ralen of old paintings of knights. Niko's face, which could be considered handsome, was washed clean and Ralen picked up a smell that didn't fit the giant of a man: aftershave.

"Are you trying to impress some of the huntresses-to-be?"

"You can tell Ralen?"

"With the smell, the look and the fact you bothered to shave off that thick bush on your head, I can give a good guess."

"And you've done nothing! You haven't even changed out of those mud-stained clothes!"

"Well, at least most of the girls will be my age."

"Oh, yeah. Didn't think of that." said Niko, clearly disappointed. "Maybe a 17 year-old student dating a 24 year-old teacher won't go down too well with the press." Niko admitted.

"How did YOU even get the job as a teacher?"

"Well Ozpin needed a new combat teacher and I seemed to be the only one available. And I'm pretty sure even if there was others, they've got nothing on my skills! Anyhow, the pay ain't bad and teaching kids to hit things better is my dream job. And I can give you more homework!" Niko joked. Both of the friends laughed heartily at this as the massive airship silently glided above the Vale skyline.

* * *

Despite the claw and massive revolver, Silver still had to fight of men. She now wore a black top that ended under her breasts showing of her smooth belly. Over that she wore a silver mesh tank top and tight leather trousers that were also silver with black stitching. Her long, white hair was loose and this made her look even more attractive.

"Despite my obvious status as a faunus, I seem to be only attracting attention because of my beauty" she thought; glad that she wouldn't be faced with the racism that had taken hold of the rest of Vytal. A shout snapped Silver out of her trance.

"But you are special! You'll be the bee's knees" said the owner of the voice, a tall gold-haired girl who was very beautiful. She wore a tan vest and bright yellow shirt. She also wore extremely short black shorts and leather, knee-high boots. The blonde stood looking over a smaller, black-haired girl who wore a black battle skirt (a skirt and blouse which is designed for ease of movement in battle) and a crimson red cloak.

"I don't want to be special. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." moaned the younger girl who the blonde had spoken to. Silver laughed at this comment before turning to watch the news. She shuddered as she heard that the White Fang, a group of radical faunus trying to get equal rights through violence, had interrupted a peaceful faunus civil rights protest. Silver had her reasons to hate the White Fang and the use of peaceful protests to cause more violence was one of them. However, she was relieved to see the image of Glynda Goodwitch, a middle-aged woman with blonde hair who wore a black full-body office suit, interrupt the broadcast.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." said the projection before abruptly disappearing.

"Wow, look at that!" Silver heard the blonde say as most of the passengers ran to the windows to look at their new school: Beacon.

* * *

10 minutes later...

Ralen and Niko walked out of the docked airship and stared in wonder at the academy.

"Welcome to your new home!" the older male exclaimed, slapping Ralen on the back. Caught unaware, he stumbled forwards and crashed into the girl which had talked to the blonde back on the airship. She reminded him of Little Red Riding Hood, a small girl who was chased by a beowolf in a children's book.

Picking herself up, 'Red' said sorry before backing up and tripping over a suitcase trolley. Both the girl and the multiple suitcases lay in a heap on the floor.

"What are you doing? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" screamed a voice, causing both Ralen and the girl to twist around sharply. They were confronted by a girl wearing a white dress and a pale blue bolero jacket. Her ice blue eyes were filled with anger and her snow-white hair was in a ponytail that was off-centre, defying the symmetrical quality of her outfit.

"You could have ruined all of my dust!" she growled and, upon seeing the blank faces of the 2 teens, started to lecture them, "What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, electricity,_ energy_! The core to Humanity's success in this world!" With each word spoken she shook a vial of dust in front of them, filling the air with red powder. Red's face started to scrunch up and, just as Ralen realised what was about to happen, sneezed. This slight eruption caused the volatile dust powder to ignite, creating an explosion of fire, ice and electricity which left the 3 shocked and covered in soot.

The howls of laughter coming from Niko, who had watched it all unfold, snapped the white girl awake to which she renewed her onslaught.

"What are you doing? We could have been thrown of this cliff! Do you even know who I am?" she yelled.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the biggest producer of Dust in Vale." said another voice. Ralen, who was getting irritated with all the turning, spun around to see another girl walking towards them. She wore a buttoned black top with coattails and a white vest. She also wore black leggings, high-healed shoes and a large, black bow.

"Why thank you..." started the girl now known to be called Weiss.

"Infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." finished the black-wearing girl.

"What! How dare you!" hissed Weiss, clearly infuriated. She then turned and stormed off.

"Um... thank you." said Red, only to see Black walking away.

"That was odd." Ralen stated.

"Yeah. Well, my name's Ruby Rose. What's yours?"

"Ralen Greenfire. Nice to meet you." he said as he raised his hand. Ruby shook it, earning a wolf-whistle from Niko.

"Ralen and Ruby, sitting in a tree..." the giant couldn't finish as Ralen had already started running towards him, Inferno drawn.

"I. Will. Kill. You!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" Niko jested before running of with Ralen in pursuit, leaving Ruby all by herself.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Lance somehow had found his way to the Announcement hall. He had gotten hopelessly lost in this maze of a school but after 20 minutes of wrong turns decided to follow the stream of people. The hall was enormous with a single round stage at the far end. People crowded around it to listen to the headmaster's year-opening speech. As he joined the crowd he bumped into someone. He raised his hand and gave his apology, only to see an Asian girl wearing amber clothing looking at him.

"It is alright. What is your name, sir" she said. Lance could tell that she didn't speak to many people. He also admired her obvious beauty.

"Lance, Lance Indiago. And what may your name be?"

"It may be Jiang Ambeong." said the obviously confused Jiang.

"Lovely name. If it is not a hassle, where are you from? Lance inquired, polite like his mother had taught him.

"A small village on the Eastern Mountains. Lots of nature and mist, a very beautiful place. I miss it."

"Already home sick and it's your first day!" he exclaimed then, realising her embarrassment, admitted "I miss my home as well, it may only be an hour away but this place feels like another world entirely."

Jiang visually brightened and smiled at Lance. Before they could continue, the hall became silent and the headmaster walked onto the stage. He wore a black suit with a green undershirt and a green scarf. He looked at the crowd of first years through his glasses and spoke.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

This concluded the speech and Glynda Goodwitch took to the stage.

"I have a few notices to mention. Firstly, we have a new teacher to introduce. Please welcome your new teacher in anti-human fighting: Mr Krishtov." She walked to the side and motioned for him to take the stage. A very tall, handsome man wearing polished black armour walked on and was met by cheers from the audience.

"Thank you Glynda." came the booming voice," Now, Students it is my pleasure to be teaching some of you the art of Human combat." as he spoke he winked at the nearest student, a female teenager who passed out. T_hat guy oozes charisma. L_ance thought, slightly envious. "As well as teaching you human combat, I am also holding a hand-to-hand combat class. Now this class will be limited to 10 spaces so I will be holding try-outs in the courtyard after this assembly has concluded." with that he walked off the stage, picking up the limp body of the girl and setting off, presumably to the school's medical centre.

"Okay..." said a slightly bewildered Glynda, "Second notice. All of you are expected to be in the dining hall by 7 o'clock as that is where you will be resting tonight. As it is half 5 now you have until then to sightsee, get an early rest or go to Mr Krishtov's class tryouts. You are now free to go." she concluded.

"So where will you go?" asked Jiang

"Probably to the try-outs."

"I'll go with you then."

"Ok" lance replied, and then paled. "How do you get to the courtyard?" At this, Jiang burst out laughing despite herself.

"What!? I've only been here for an hour and I'm meant to know were everything is already?"

* * *

_Remember, the first thing you must do is make friends. 1 friend is better than 1 enemy._

Her master's teachings echoed in her head and Jiang was pleased she had already made a friend, and a good one too. She stood next to the massive statue that rose high out of the centre of the courtyard. She looked at Lance and felt a sense of pride that she had managed to become his friend. He was polite, nice and yet also managed to make her smile. She could have continued but the bellowing voice of Mr. Krishtov interrupted her thought.

"Hello my possible students-to-be. First on the agenda, don't call me Mr. Krishtov. Makes me feel old, which I am most defiantly not. So instead you shall call Niko!" he roared. Jiang wondered how such a handsome face could hold such a voice.

"Wait a second... There are only 30 of you! I thought the whole school would be itching to learn from me." he said, looking rather disappointed. "Anyway, I will judge each of you in terms of ability by taking part in first contact fights." he rather cheerily said, pulling out a massive assault rifle with a chainsaw attached to the bottom.

"So who's first?"

30 minutes later...

"It's only been half an hour and I've beaten 27 of you." Niko sighed, shaking his head, "Ok whose next?"

Jiang raised her hand and stepped out to face Niko. He drew the assault rifle, which was affectionately called Painsaw, and she drew Long chi.

"Sword and shield? Similar to Jauney over there." Niko said, indicating Jaune. Jaune was a blond haired boy who wore old armour and had lasted 2 seconds. Jaune tried to hide his face but ended hitting himself in the face with his shield.

"Hope you last longer." taunted Niko, before rushing towards Jiang. The saw part of Painsaw roared to life and sent sparks into the air as it connected with Jiang's shield. She tried to stab at him with her sword but he jumped back.

Smirking his turned of the saw and released a torrent of bullets at the warrior. She blocked the fire with her shield and ran forward. Obviously Niko had anticipated this and, still firing, activated the saw. As she was within striking distance he swung at her legs in an attempt to catch her off guard. At the last second she jumped over his head and slashed at his back. The whole group cheered as the blade connected.

"Good job miss..." He laughed heartily while asking the question.

"Jiang Ambeong"

"Well Jiang, you managed to beat me so feel proud! But now I am too tired to fight again so the last two may battle against each other!" He hollered (you can probably tell he isn't very quiet). Jiang watched as lance walked forward, alongside another boy who was similarly built and wore a black trench coat. "You can do it Lance!" she called, trying to show him her support.

Suddenly Niko's face changed and he spoke solemnly, "Can he though? He is against Ralen."

* * *

Lance walked up to the boy and held out his hand.

"Lance." He said, "you?"

"Ralen." replied the boy, "Your gun, does it change?"

"What?"

"Does it change into a close range weapon? A gun isn't fair against a crossbow. 1 shot and I lose."

"You have a point. How about hand-to-hand?"

"Very well." replied Ralen before unsheathing his crossbow and placing it on the floor. Lance followed suit and placed his gun on the floor. Both men walked a distance from each other then spun around and got into a fighting stance.

"Begin!" said Niko.

Both men rushed forward while the everyone else watched intensively. Lance swung a right hook which Ralen blocked with ease before throwing his own hook. Lance jumped back as Ralen's fist missed him by an inch. Lance was nearly beaten as Ralen unleashed a kick aimed at Lance's head who luckily managed to raise his arm's in time to block. The sniper fell on his back but managed to roll away from Ralen's stomp.

_This isn't working _thought Lance, _But this will_

Ralen watched in surprise as a purple hue surrounded Lance, who was smiling.

One of the students called out. "That kid is using his aura!"

* * *

Ralen steeled himself as the Indigo boy ran towards him with immense speed. Lance threw 3 punches in a matter of seconds but Ralen managed to block them all, barely. He was breathing heavily and knew in about 10 seconds Lance would beat him.

"You ready to lose?" jeered Lance

"Not yet." Ralen replied before releasing his own aura. He felt the tiredness disappear as the familiar green glow covered him.

"This will be good." Lance said as he ran towards his trench coat-wearing rival. Ralen rushed to meet him and the onlookers stood in awe as they met in a flash of purple and green.

* * *

Silver watched, impressed, as the two traded lightning-fast blows yet still managed to block the other's attacks. After 3 minutes of constant combat both men staggered back, sweat pouring off them.

"Give up?" she heard Ralen ask.

"Hell no. You?" Lance replied

"Never." said Ralen. Both of the males' auras were getting low and the glows had diminished. However, both ran towards each other with great speed and Lance reopened the fight with a swift left kick which Ralen simply ducked under. The Green Machine, as Silver had named him, jumped into the air and, as he fell back to earth, shot his boot in an attempt to connect with Lance's head. The Purple Suit (her name for Lance), made an x with his arms and, as Ralen connected, pushed them outwards. This caused Ralen to somersault through the air and land cleanly a few meters from Lance. The both got ready to charge again when the booming voice of Niko stopped them.

"Cease the battle! It has been 5 minutes straight and neither has fallen. Therefore I conclude that this match is a draw!" the giant roared. All of the audience, including Silver, clapped in admiration. She watched with a smile as the rivals walked up to each other and shook hands firmly. She laughed as Jiang ran up and high-five Lance while Ralen looked on. He said something about not getting a high-five to which everyone laughed. The amber-wearing martial artist grinned before giving Ralen a pat on the head, like you would give a dog. This caused another wave of laughter.

"Okay, you all have about 30 minutes to get to bed." Niko shouted, expecting a reaction. "Well then, run before you're late!" This got a reaction as they all ran off towards the dining hall, not wanting to face the infamous wrath of Glynda Goodwitch.


	3. Initiation

**Initiation**

Ralen sighed as the warm waters of the shower hit him. His body relaxed as the soothing liquid washed away the sweat and mud that caked his body. '_This is the life'_

"Man it's just a shower!" Lance's words interrupted his thoughts.

"You haven't spent the last 7 days without the luxuries of everyday life." Ralen snapped.

"A shower is not a luxury, just something that everyone has. Well, everyone other than you." replied his rival.

"Guys when are you gonna be done?" whined Jaune from outside the boys shower. The shower was mainly used by first years before the initiation after which they would get private dorms with private bathrooms. If they passed of cause.

"Come on Jaune. It's not like we will see anything, the place is filled with steam." Lance said, "And if you're worried you can just wrap a towel around your waist, like magenta over there." He raised his arm in the direction of 'magenta', a tall Chinese boy whose black hair had a streak of magenta pink over his left eye which matched the colour of his eyes.

"It's Ren." The boy calmly said, not showing any emotion.

"Whatever you say. **Magenta**" Lance tried to get Ren to show some emotion but so far he was failing.

"Well I'm gone." Ralen announced before grabbing a towel from the side and covering himself. He shot Jaune a look before making his way to the changing rooms. The blonde stared back as Ralen left before swallowing his fear and striding into the shower room.

* * *

Jiang reached into her locker and removed Long Chi. She was excited about the day that lay ahead. Her years of training in martial arts could never have prepared her for yesterday. She had already made a friend, a very handsome friend, and had spent a night in the best academy for Hunters in all of Remnant, let alone Vale. She spun the blade in her hand, smiling as she held the weapon that had saved her life many times.

"Your weapon is very beautiful." said a red-haired girl who Jiang recognised from somewhere but she couldn't pinpoint from where. She wore armour that reminded Jiang of an ancient warrior culture which she saw in a film. The film was about 300 of the warriors fighting against 10,000 grimm to protect their country and land.

"Thank you. I've had it for 10 years." said the smiling Jiang.

"Oh I forgot my manners. My name is Pyrrha Nikos." The redhead held out her hand. Jiang took it. "Mine is Jiang Ambeong. Nice to meet you."

"Have you heard about the picking of teams?" Pyrrha asked.

"Teams?"

"Yes. Apparently we will be put into teams of four to help progress in the years we will spend at Beacon."

"That is interesting. Maybe we will be on the same team."

"That would be nice but I plan on letting the chips fall where they may." Their conversation was cut short by an announcement. Jiang recognised the voice as Glynda Goodwitch's.

"Would all first years please make their way to the west cliff for their initiation. You have 30 minutes and if you are not here on time you shall be instantly expelled."

"I'd better go. See you later." Jiang said and Pyrrha nodded. The girls split up, one walking to the the west cliff and the other to the locker room.

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said. Thankfully, all of the first years had made it on time so he didn't have to expel anyone, at least not yet.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates... **today**." Glynda said. Ruby groaned at this, which caused Ozpin to laugh inwardly. He wouldn't let the students see him laugh and spoil his stern reputation. Glynda continued speaking.

"Your assignment is to make your way to a temple in the forest before you and retrieve a relic then bring it back here. You are expected to find your partner before returning and you shall share a relic between you." Ruby raised her hand. "Yes Ms Rose?"

"How do we get partners?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Following tradition, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner." Glynda said to a now sad-looking Ruby. Ozpin decided now was the time to begin with the initiation. He nudged Glynda who immediately understood.

"You shall now be launched into the forest. And remember...Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." He let that sink in.

* * *

"Lovely" muttered Lance. He heard a mechanical click and looked down at the metal plate he was standing on. Lance was then catapulted through the air towards the forest 'T_hat's why we were told to stand on those'._ He then realised he didn't have a parachute. "Gonna have to improvise" he sighed as he looked at the rapidly approaching tree line.  
Lance drew his rifle and fired, blasting a path through the canopy and dramatically slowing him down. The ground was perilously close but just before he hit the ground, Lance fired again. The knock back of his weapon virtually destroyed his momentum so he hit the ground rather painlessly. Lance cried out in joy then snapped around at a massive crash and the sound of trees snapping._ 'Better have a look'_ he thought and ran in the direction of the noise.

* * *

1 minute earlier...

Jiang gasped as her only friend was thrown forward by the metal plate he was standing on. She quickly drew her shield and readied herself for the inevitable click. 2 seconds later she was flying. She has no way of slowing her descent so put curled up like a ball behind her shield and prayed her meteorite tactic would work. Jiang screamed as she hit the first tree and felt the impact crush her arm. The second tree gave the same amount of pain as did the third. Her arm burned as the shield hit the ground and left a massive crater in the ground. Jiang cursed as she tried to move and the Amber warrior instantly knew she had broken her arm. Daring to stand, she tried to get a bearing. Her arm howled at even the slightest touch. She removed her shield as carefully as possible and let her arm hang limp.

"Holy shit." a voice said to her left. She tried to turn around but collapsed from pain. However, she didn't hit the ground because the voice's owner had run to Jiang and caught her. She found herself looking into 2 purple orbs and smiled, recognising the face as Lance's. He didn't look happy though.

"Why did you not use your aura? You could have cushioned the blows and reduced some of the stress on your arm!" he scolded, out of worry rather than anger.

"I... can't." she confessed.

"What!? What do you mean that you can't?"

"I don't know how." she was crying now, from both the pain and the embarrassment, "My aura was never unlocked. I've never had a use for it." This seemed to calm down Lance.

"Ok. This is what we're going to do; I'm going to unlock your aura and then we will both try to fix your arm. This is going to hurt so do something to distract you. I know, explain the concept of aura to me." As he spoke, he started to glow in the same purple shade like the day before. She started to explain when he grabbed her broken arm.

"Aura is the manifistation of our souls. It acts like a forcefield and protects us from harm. All living things have aura, even animals and plants." Lance nodded before falling back, his glow was barely present and he looked fatigued. She held out her hand to help him up then realised that it was the arm she had broken and that it was glowing brightly. She looked down at herself and found that her whole body was glowing the same light-amber colour. Lance pulled himself up and whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful." He sounded serious and strangely calm.

"Thank you," she stammered, cheeks blushing furiously, before adding. "For helping me."

"Don't worry about it. Well I guess we're partners now so let's go and get that relic." He was back to his normal non-serious self.

"Yes, lets."

"By the way, you owe me one."

"What happen to don't worry about it?!" Lance laughed and Jiang followed suit. He walked off and she followed him, lost in thought. _Why was I blushing? He isn't that handsome, or is he? Argh I've fallen for my partner and I haven't even known him for 2 days yet. I feel like some schoolgirl!_

Lance had now started whistling some strange tune and neither noticed that they were being watched.

* * *

The beowolf barely made it 5 feet before its head exploded. Sabre's barrel was smoking so Silver lifted the revolver to her mouth and blew. The scene was one that could easily be found in a western movie. _My first battle against a grimm at Beacon and it lasted only 2 seconds_. She sighed, hoping for possibly a harder challenge. A howl from the bushes caught her attention. She readied Sabre and fired as a second beowolf jumped out only to have its brains blown out. Silver shook her head disapprovingly but jumped to the side as a beowolf landed where she just stood.

"Sneaky, Sneaky." she said which was responded by two howls from either side of her.

"Yeah, your friends can play to." she laughed, a seemingly psychopathic action considering that she was surrounded by 3 bloodthirsty wolves. A beowolf ran at her from the left and she twirled ballet style and slashed at the grimm's neck with Tooth. It slid across the ground, a gash across the neck, and as Silver ended her spin she raised Sabre and shot another beowolf in the chest. The grimm comically looked at the hole then fell to the floor, dead. The final beowolf turned and ran so, naturally, Silver chased it down and decapitated it with one swipe of Tooth. She licked the blood off her claw weapon then spat out the gore, disgusted.

_Is it just the tiger in me or didn't blood use to taste good?_

"Was that really necessary?" came a voice that Silver recognised.

"Hey green! And no, but I was curious." she smiled looking at the crossbow-wielder as he jumped from a tree.

"Whatever you say," he replied as he inspected the bodies that were already disintegrating due to the strange way a grimm's body reacts after death. "Tiger."

"Ohh how sweet; you got me a nickname." she smiled, trying to do her best 'cute' voice. "But my real name is Silver. Well it isn't. My real name is Ferocia Silverclaw but I prefer Silver."

"Ok then Silver. My name is Ralen Greenfire. But just call me Ralen."

"Very well. I do believe we should be off but which way?"

"North"

"What way is north?" to this comment Ralen looked at his watch. "How is the time gonna help us find north? Wait do you have GPS or aura navigation or maybe even..." Silver's excited ramblings were cut short.

"A built-in magnetic compass." his grin was evident and it sent the faunus into a strop.

"No fun!"

"It's not meant to be fun, just effective."

"Still, it could be a bit more exciting."

"Stop complaining and lets get going. I don't want to run into a beowolf mother." Ralen said, "But it may be better than being with you; Tiger." This joke earned a playful punch in the shoulder and a laugh from both of them. They set of in a northenly direction together.

"But really, I don't want to run into one."

* * *

Instead they ran into 3.

Ralen gave thanks as the forest finally thinned out to reveal the ruins. The ruins were just stone columns and have destroyed pillars that had crumbled many years ago. He also saw two specks of colour at the ruins: one orange and one purple. He momentarily pondered what it could be when the snapping at his heels caused him to push all thoughts to the back of his mind and focus on running. Silver was almost there and had turned and started shooting at the beowolf mothers behind him. Suddenly, he felt himself flying forward and as the floor rushed to meet him, he lifted his arms over his face and summoned as much defensive aura as he could, which wasn't a lot. He crashed onto the floor and turned to lie on his back, Inferno in bow form. The three beowolf mothers were easily twice the size as their normal cousins and twice as deadly.

"Shit!" he cursed, loading a pale blue bolt into his crossbow and firing at the nearest grimm. As it hit, solid ice formed around its target and the wolf was frozen in place. However, the other two were still coming which caused Ralen to scramble up and continue running to the ruin. The coloured dots happened to be, his indigo suit-wearing rival, Lance and Jiang, the girl who defeated Niko.

_Better congratulate her on that_ he thought as they ran towards him, accompanied by Silver. Ralen span on his heels and slashed with Inferno, slicing one of the grimm's eyes. It howled in pain and reared back, only for Jiang to vault over Ralen and plunge her blade deep into its chest.

"Now!" she called and Ralen ran to her, jumped onto her shield and springboarded up towards the grimm's head. His sword pierced the head of the wolf and it went limp. He turned to watch Jiang remove her sword and give him a thumbs-up. He nodded and looked t the fight that their partners were involved in. The beowolf mother swiped at Lance who was too slow and was knocked back. Silver capitalised on this opportunity and jumped at the grimm's lowered head and sent Tooth into its neck. They creature was finished by Sabre being pushed into the throat and a round being fired. Blood sprayed everywhere as the now headless beast hit the floor.

"Nice job Silver." Ralen complimented.

"Not bad yourself. You too Jiang." she replied. Jiang smiled and helped up Lance.

"How did I not see that coming!?" he was obviously upset by his mistake.

"Calm down, I wouldn't of seen it. And it gave Silver the chance to kill the beowolf mother so it's okay." Jiang reassured.

"I guess you're right. Thanks you guys."

"Don't worry." Silver chirped. A howl interrupted them all as the first beowolf mother broke out of the ice. They all got in a battle stance but Lance ran forward, firing. The grimm tried to swipe at him but he jumped over the attack and towards the beast's chest. Lance released the pike attachment and punctured the wolf's heart. It roared and with one swipe threw Lance of it. Then its crimson eyes focussed on the weapon still imbedded in its chest. A clawed hand grabbed it and snapped the weapon in two, dropping the pieces on the floor.

Lance snapped just like his weapon.

* * *

_NO! Not my dad's weapon!_ Lance focussed two hatred-filled eyes on the beast. _Now you're gonna pay!_

* * *

Jiang watched, wide-eyed, as Lance appeared right in front of the pitch black wolf and grabbed its leg. A purple glow surrounded him and with one punch snapped the beast's leg in half. With a roar, Lance ripped of the limb and smashed the beast's face with it.

"Holy shit." Silver and Ralen murmured in unison and Jiang agreed. Lance climbed up it's body and placed a glowing hand around the beowolf's throat. It whimpered as the life was chocked out of it. The creature started twitching as it struggled to breath but Lance held firm. After a minute the twitching stopped and Lance jumped off. He picked up the two halves of his weapon and bowed his head, solemnly. Silver was about to say something but Ralen raised a hand over her mouth.

Jiang walked up to Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, tears forming, then pushed his head into her shoulder and let the tears flow. Lance glanced at his partner and whispered a quick "Thank you." before wiping his eyes with his sleeve. _He's so cute when he's upset. Wait, stop it Jiang! He is emotionally unstable_.  
The partners walked back to the ruins and Silver gave Jiang a suggestive look. The amber warrior gave a scolding look and Ralen the faunus on the back of her head.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Stop it, now." Ralen threatened and she gave up.

They collected the relics; two black pawns from a chess set, and set off. They had an uneventful journey back to Beacon. Any grimm that dared to attack was ether cut down by gunfire from Silver or slashed by Jiang and Ralen. Lance just followed the group, head hung low. About 30 minutes later the were in the main hall, listening to Ozpin announce the teams.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. You collected the white rook pieces and will now be known as team JNPR (Juniper). Lead by Jaune Arc. Well done young man." The headmaster added. Jaune just stood confused at hearing his name as the team leader. Pyrrha gave Jaune a supportive punch on the shoulder which Jaune was unprepared for and hit he the ground, to everyone's laughter. They walked of to be replaced by 4 girls. Ralen recognised them as Ruby, Weiss, the black wearing girl from the cliff and the blonde from the airship.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. You collected the white knight pieces and will now be known as team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by Ruby Rose." Ruby was then wrapped in a massive bear hug by the blonde known as Yang. Jiang smiled at this then realised it was their turn to go on stage.

"Ralen Greenfire, Ferocia Silverclaw, Jiang Ambeong and Harry Indiago." Jiang saw Lance's face harden at the mention of his true name and wondered why. "You collected the black pawn pieces and will now be known as team AGIS (Aegis). Lead by Jiang Ambeong." Ozpin finished.

_Wait, I'm leader? Why? It should of been Ralen or Silver, not me._

"Good job." she heard Lance say then felt a sudden touch on her cheek. Ozpin looked at her and then at Lance, eyebrow raised. It wasn't hard for Jiang to put two and two together.

_Lance just kissed me._

* * *

Ralen watched his team mates get in their beds. Silver just threw herself into the bed, still wearing all her gear. Jiang walked into the bathroom and returned wearing a pale orange nightgown. She looked at Lance before curling up in her red sheets and falling asleep. Lance placed the two halves of his gun next to his bed and removed most of his clothes, remaining in only his black boxers. He just fell back and cried himself to sleep.

_I'm not sleeping tonight_. Ralen decided and picked up the gun halves. No one noticed him walk out the room.


	4. First Day (Part 1)

**Team AGIS are mine but everything else (RWBY,JNPR, Beacon etc.) belongs to Rooster Teeth productions and Monty Oum. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**First day**

Silver yawned and stretched her arms. She laughed when she saw that she still had her blood-stained battle gear on.

"I must have been tired to have slept in all this!" her eyes floated over to the clock. It read 07:26. "It's still early. Might as well get ready for school!" Silver wasn't famous for her subtleness and her excited cries caused a moan to come from the bed next to hers.

"What time is it?" asked Jiang, eyes still full of sleep.

"Twenty-six past seven my fearless leader!"

"When do lessons start?" Silver looked at her scroll, a small electronic device that acted like a PDA.

"Nine o'clock. We have Grimm studies for 2 hours then we have nothing else for the whole day. Mayby they're being nice for the first day."

"Possibly. Better wake up then. Get the boys." Jiang murmured. Silver jumped of her bed and threw off the covers of Lance's bed. She found nothing except a note.

"Hey Jiang, there's a note."

"Read it then." Silver quickly opened the folded paper and read the neat text out-loud.

"Couldn't find Ralen or my gun. Gonna look for him then probably kill him when I find him. Be back by 8. Lance.  
So what we gonna do leader?"

"Get ready for class. They can sort it out and be ready themselves. Though it is strange that Ralen would just take Lance's gun." Jiang' face was a mixture of confusion and interest. Silver nodded then said. "Well then I call the shower!" she leapt into the bathroom, leaving a startled Jiang behind. The Faunus stripped and let the warm shower water wash her clean. Her eyes closed and a purr escaped her mouth at the feeling.

"Wow..."

* * *

7:03

Lance ran through the empty corridors in his search for his team member. He wore the normal school uniform, a black blazer and black trousers with a white shirt and red tie. He slowed down before he burst into the dining hall. This entrance caused a few heads to turn but none belonged to Ralen. Lance cursed then checked his scroll's map for a place he hadn't checked. Only one room was left: the arena.

"That's where you are." he whispered before taking off in the direction of the Arena.

10 mins later...

Lance pushed the massive metal door opened and was shocked by what he saw. The grey floor was littered with mechanical husks. The arena was basically a large, grey, metallic floor surrounded on all sides by 5 rows of chairs. Ralen knelt, panting, in the middle of the arena. 2 robots walked toward the green boy, deep red blades attached to their arms.

"Ralen, get up before you're killed! Wouldn't want to lose you on the first day." said the deep booming voice that could only belong to one person.

"Shut up Niko!" snapped Ralen. He wore exactly the same as he had been wearing the last day minus the trench coat. The teenager lifted his blade and charged the machines. Lance watched, momentarily impressed, as his rival plunged Inferno deep into one of the robots. It twitched before releasing a bolt of electricity that went up the sword imbedded in its chest. This caught Ralen by surprise and he fell back, an expression of pain on his face. Lance forgot all about his anger and rushed to help him. Before the sniper could reach the robots a muscular arm blocked his path.

"Stop and watch." Niko said. He emitted a feeling of calm that didn't suit him.

"He's gonna get killed by those robots and then **I** can't kill him." Ralen jumped back from a swipe and looked at Lance. A smile crept across his face and he walked towards the machines. Ralen raised his arm and it became enveloped by an emerald green flame. He pointed his arm at the damaged robot and a column of green fire enveloped it, spreading from Inferno. The machine buckled then seemed to switch off. Ralen sped towards the other robot and placed his hand on its head. A deep hissing sound pierced the air as metal and circuitry turned liquid.

"Bloody hell Ralen. That was impressive." Niko complemented.

"Man, I'm tired." Ralen breath was heavy and the flame around his hand disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Lance asked but before Ralen could reply another voice spoke up.

"His semblance, Mr Indiago."

"Ozpin!?" Lance, Ralen and Niko exclaimed in unison. The headmaster walked down the stairs, a mug of coffee in his hand.

"I prefer Professor Ozpin." Ozpin stated calmly then turned to Ralen. "Pyromancy if I'm correct."

"Yes sir."

"It's a very rare semblance." Ozpin said, causing Niko to become confused.

"Semblance? What's a semblance?" The teacher asked.

"A semblance, Mr Krishtov, is a type of supernatural power that everybody posses. There are many kinds but some are more common than others. It requires great skill to even discover what your semblance is and it takes even more to use. I am surprised that you wouldn't know that." Ozpin replied, a small frown on his normally plain face.

"I didn't pay attention in class. So you mean like this." Niko clasped his hands and seemed to split into 2 exact replicas of him.

"Yes. Now come with me Mr Krishtov. We have things to discuss." With that Ozpin turned and walked out the arena, closely followed by Niko who had returned to his singular form.

The words of the headmaster reminded Lance of his original mission.

* * *

_Okay then, that happened. _Ralen thought as they left. A fist connecting with his face woke him up. He hit the ground with a thud and rolled back as Lance's foot hit the floor where he had just been.

"What the hell?" Ralen asked, thoroughly confused by this unprovoked attack. Lance's voice was full of venom.

"Where is my gun? Tell me or you're dead meat." He swung a fist at Ralen who easily ducked.

"In here." Ralen replied thrusting a large black case into his team mate's chest. Lance took it and opened it. His eyes brightened when he saw the contents.

"How long did it take?"

"All night." Ralen admitted.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. So when's class?"

"At 9 and its 7:49 now so we've got time."

"Want to go a round." Ralen jeered, lifting his arms into a boxing stance.

"You're on! But no fire." Accepting the challenge, Lance went into a similar stance.

"Fair enough. Let's finish that fight in the courtyard." Lance nodded then the friends ran at each other, surrounded by their auras.

* * *

"Would you care to explain why you both are 5 minutes late?" Professor Port asked the 2 boys that stood at the door, covered in sweat. Port was an elderly man with grey hair and a grey moustache that covered his mouth. He wore a brown suit with gold trimmings and gold buttons. He twirled a large axe/blunderbuss weapon in his hand. "And why do you stink?" he joked. Most of the class laughed at the boys, including Jiang.

"We were sparing," Ralen said, not showing emotion to the teacher's playful insult. "And we lost track of time, only re-emerging when the time was 8:45. We rushed to dorm and got dressed then ran here."

"We had no time to shower." Lance added.

"At least you got in your uniforms." Port placed his Blunderaxe on his desk and motioned for the boys to take their seats at the back of the class. The classroom was the same style as normal university lecture halls with the teacher at the bottom and the desks rising upwards.

"Now let us begin!" Port announced before starting his speech.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I simply refer to them as Prey." Port joked. He awaited a response but none came, other than a small chuckle from Ralen. Port continued.

"And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale, as well as the other 3 kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that is where we come in: Hunters, _Huntresses." _he said the last word with a raised eyebrow in the direction of a blonde at the front row. She rolled her eyes and chuckled nervously as he continued his speech.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves.'From what?' you ask. Why, the very world!" Port raised his arm to this and after a brief pause, some random student shouted out agreement and raised his fist. The student gingerly lowered his arms due to a multitude of odd looks.

"That is what you are training to become," Port continued, oblivious to the actions of the student, "but first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man: Me." He continued to drone on about his actions as a youth and most people zoned out, distracted themselves or just fell asleep. Lance was one of the latter.

* * *

Jiang had tried to listen to the professor's speech but even her concentration wavered. She wasted time drawing little designs for weapons which then Ralen assessed before modifying and returning it to her. They spent most of the speech repeating this process until they had drawn-up schematics for a greatsword which could fold into a hunting rifle. The sound of Port's voice getting louder drew Jiang's attention.

"... The beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I managed to return to my home town with the beowolf in tow. I held my head high for I knew I was a hero!" Port bowed, obviously expecting some applause. None came so he concluded. "The morale is: A true Huntsman must be honourable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port walked over to a nearby cage that Jiang hadn't noticed before.

"So which of you think you have these qualities?" he asked. Jiang flicked Lance's ear which startled him and he shot up out of his chair. At the same moment Weiss lifted her hand.

"I do sir!" the heiress called.

"Very well! Miss Schnee, Mr Indiago would you make your way to the front to prove your skills. You may wish to change into your battle attire." Weiss nodded and Lance just stood, thinking. He bent down and pulled out a black case from underneath his desk. Lance walked down to the front and stood opposite the cage, waiting.

"You are brave Mr Indiago. Brave indeed to fight an unknown enemy with just a black case." Port complemented before using his Blunderaxe to cut through the chains of the cage. A massive boar-like Grimm rushed out. It had the pitch black skin of a Grimm but also had white armour that looked like bones. This armour covered most of the beast's upper body. Its 4 red eyes focussed on the boy in front of him.

"A boarbatusk!" Jiang was shocked that Port had been able to catch one.

"Its underbelly isn't armoured!" Ralen advised as his knowledge of Grimm was impressive.

Lance nodded as the boarbatusk rushed towards him. He simply vanished before it could make contact and the beast crashed into the opposite wall of the class. Lance reappeared next to Port and pulled out his indigo sniper rifle from the case, fully repaired. The Grimm had recovered now and rushed Lance again. He fired a shot into its leg, causing the boarbatusk to hit the ground with a squeal.  
Lance placed his hand on the stock of his old gun and pulled. It disconnected revealing a small metal blade on the end. He held out his arm and the blade extended, becoming a sword. As the stock/sword was removed from the gun the rifle barrel decreased in length considerably.

"That is cool" Jiang said, gob smacked by her partner's weapon.

"Spring loaded blade, retracts to become a stock for the rifle or extends to become a blade. Without the stock, his gun will turn into a low-stopping power SMG so that he doesn't blow of his arms accidentally. The rifle has also been weakened to supress the knockback. The pike still works but only in rifle form." Ralen murmured.

"How would you know?"

"Because I built it." he seemed calm yet proud of his achievement.

"What! When?"

"Last night."

"How much sleep did you get?"

"None." his simple reply made Jiang curious but it did explain his absence.

The sound of bone meeting steel caused them to look at the battle below. The boarbatusk swung its tusks at Lance. He blocked with his sword then placed his gun over the boarbatusk's eye and fired. The boar squealed and tried to throw Lance off. This allowed Lance to stab the Grimm in another of its eyes. A spine-chilling cry followed and the Grimm hit the ground. Its twitching remains stayed stationary then the remaining eyes closed. A massive cheer came from the audience and Port shook Lance's hand.

"Impressive display Indiago."

"Please, call me Lance."

"Very well my dear boy." he was chuckling and was obviously impressed by the display. Weiss walked down the stairs wearing her white dress and pale blue bolero.

"Miss Schnee I am sorry but Lance here already killed the beast."

"Then let me fight _him_" she said, irritance clear in her voice.

"How? You're wearing a dress." Lance sneered.

"How dare you! It's a combat skirt!" she snapped, which was met by agreement from Ruby.

"Calm down you two. You may have a match now. It will be until one of disarm your opponent or if you incapacitate them." Port was in control of the situation as the two students stood 10 feet away from each other.

"Begin." Shouts of encouragement for both hunters-to-be resonated around the class. Weiss drew a silver rapier while Lance left his weapon in sword/gun form. Weiss ran forward but Lance disappeared and Weiss' looked around in confusion. Lance reappeared behind her and before she could react the hilt of the sword hit her head and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Everyone was surprised at the speed of the defeat and no-one said a word.

_He really is amazing_ Jiang thought _I'm so lucky to have him as my partner._

The bell broke the silence and everyone ran out of class. Lance walked up and high-fived Ralen. Silver spoke up.

"At 12 lunch starts and after that we've got nothing else important to do all day! Well, me and Jiang here are going to do some girl stuff while you two shower. Meet up at Lunch!" with that the Faunus grabbed Jiang by the arm and dragged her out the classroom.

_Help me_ Jiang thought but her male team mates looked on, barely suppressing their laughter.

"Boys! Help me take Ms Schnee to the medical ward." Port called. Lance and Ralen groaned then went down to help with the heiress.

* * *

Ralen dried his brown hair with a towel and put on some black boxers. They had returned from the medical ward and irritatingly Lance had got in the shower first. His eyes wandered team AGIS's dorm.

The large dorm room was square with beige walls and a grey carpet that covered the floor. The four red beds were placed in each corner, leaving a space in the middle of the room. Two of the beds were surrounded by the owner's possessions and decorations: one was surrounded by posters of boy bands, gossip magazines and a beautiful tiger statue; the other had posters with Chinese symbols, a few lanterns and Long chi on a weapon plaque at the head of the bed.

"Looks like they already unpacked." Lance said. He wore only an indigo t-shirt and some black track suit bottoms. His purple hair was spiked and he looked refreshed after the shower.

"Yep," Ralen pulled on a white sleeveless vest then some blue jeans. "We should do the same." Lance nodded then picked up two suitcases which lay by the front door. He opened them and pulled out various pictures of his family and a few books. He placed them on the bookshelf that stood next to his bed and walked back, admiring his work.

"Where are the mags?" Ralen inquired. Lance turned in confusion and saw that his team mate had nothing except spare clothes and a knife hanging of the bedside.

"What mags?"

"You know," Ralen made a small circle using his fingers and poked and finger in and out of it. "Those mags." It only took a split second for Lance to realise what Ralen was implying but he reeled back in disgust when he did.

"NO! You're such an idiot!" Ralen burst out in laughter at the reaction.

"Well I may be an idiot but I didn't kiss a girl who I met _2 _days ago."

"What are you talking about?" Lance was slightly blushing now. "I am going to the library to... do something." He turned to walk out the door. A survival knife struck the door before he could get out, barely missing his head.

"Nope. You and I are going to have a chat." Lance sighed and accepted his fate. He allowed Ralen to remove the knife and he obeyed when he was told to sit on his bed.

"What do you want Greenfire?" Lance's tone was hard and cold.

"Greenfire? Why you so serious man? I just wanted to have a chat about certain _things._"

"Things?"

"_Thing_ things." he tried to act natural but Lance saw right through the act.

"Silver set you up to it, didn't she?" Ralen shrunk back as if he was scared.

"Possibly..."

"I will kill her." Lance shot up and opened the door, Ralen making no attempt to stop him.

"Weren't you meant to kill me?" Ralen laughed at his friend's pointless death threats.

"Yes I was but I didn't due to my undying mercy." Lance joked. As he stepped outside he crashed into Jiang who fell on top of him. They both blushed and picked themselves up. Ralen popped his head though the door.

"Oh hello Jiang."

"Why were you running?" Lance asked.

"Because of **your** partner." This was directed at Ralen who shrugged.

"Care to explain?" Ralen asked. "And come inside. Don't want anyone listening in."

"Ok but it's a long story." Jiang sighed then recollected the earlier events.

* * *

**Ok if you are reading this then I thank you for reading the story. Also I would like to add a new team so any OCs you guys have and would like to see in this story just pm me or put it in the reviews.  
**

**Spoilers: Next chapter will hold Jiang and Silver's chat and why Jiang was running. Also some confessions (Maybe, I'm not good at romance stuff)  
**

**Please give feedback and critisism so that i can grow as a writer. Thank you, GuyFromPandora out.**


	5. First Day (Part 2)

**Special thanks to TheWolfbane987 who beta checked this and has agreed to beta check the rest of the chapters. Check out his story Team SHDE, it is amazing.  
**

**Also, no one has submitted any OC's. The first one that I get will be guaranteed a spot in my story.**

**Enjoy, GuyFromPandora**

* * *

**First Day (Part Two)**

43 minutes ago...

_Please help me_ Jiang pleaded but the two idiots she called team mates just stood, barely holding back laughter. Silver pulled her around the corner then finally released her grip. Jiang rubbed her arm and sighed. She hadn't expected the Faunus to have such a strong grip.

"Okay what do you want to do?" Jiang asked. Silver brushed her red plaid skirt and looked Jiang in the eye.

"Girl stuff." this irritated Jiang who preferred a straight answer.

"What _is_ girl stuff?"

"Basically going shopping, putting on make-up and talking about boys."

"Well we don't have enough time to go shopping and our make-up is in the dorm where the boys are."

"I guess we're talking. Unless you want to go spy on our partners." Jiang blushed slightly at the image of Lance without his top on but she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. However, Silver saw the brief change of facial expression and laughed.

"I knew it! Which one do you fancy? Ralen or Lance?" Jiang knew she would have to tell Silver about her infatuation with Lance but was 'saved' by a masculine voice.

"Hey, Faunus trash! Why don't you just run on back to the forest where you belong?" Both girls turned to look at the speaker, a ginger boy around 18 years old. He was flanked by 3 others, presumably his team. Jiang tried to calm the obviously angered Silver but to no avail.

"Make me. Or are you just all bark and no bite?" Silver made to run forward but Jiang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful, I've heard of that guy. Cardin Winchester a notorious anti-faunus bully. He's the leader of team CRDL (Cardinal)"

"How have you heard of him? It's only your second day here."

"I slept next to some other Faunus before initiation. They seemed really scared of him."

"Well I'm not." Silver walked up to CRDL and stood in front of Cardin, teeth bared (being part tiger they were pretty sharp). He simply laughed at the display.

"What you gonna do bitch? Bite me?" he sneered. She smiled and stepped closer. She whispered into his ear.

"Gladly." Jiang watched wide-eyed as Silver bit into Cardin's ear and started laughing as he staggered back clutching his ear.

"She's insane! Russell, Sky get her!" Russell walked forward, a switchblade in his hand. He wore the scrappy, torn clothes of a punk and had a green Mohawk to match. Sky wore the normal uniform and had his blue hair combed back.

"Come on boys" Silver taunted and clicked her hands. Her natural claws, black as night and curved, extended and Sky backed up a bit. Russell however wasn't put off and swiped at her head with his knife. She ducked then punched him in the chest. Russell staggered back, winded, then called for Dove, a boy whose light- brown hair was combed to the left. Dove rushed over and swung a punch but Silver simply stepped to the side. As he flailed past, she tripped him and he skidded across the floor, stopping at Jiang's feet. He scrambled up and unintentionally ended up staring at two amber eyes.

"Idiot." Jiang sighed before karate-chopping his neck. Dove hit the floor, unconscious, and Jiang walked over to the fight. Silver ducked another punch and slashed at Russell, catching his jaw and drawing blood. He swore as Sky pushed past him and booted Silver in the chest. She fell on her back with a thud. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up, into the fist of Cardin. Silver stumbled and hit the ground again but, as she got up, Cardin kicked her in the face.

"Stay down freak!" he spat. Russell walked over to Jiang, knife in hand.

"Turn around freak-lover." He pointed his blade at her neck. She sighed again. _These guys think they're so good_ Jiang thought before landing a roundhouse kick to his face. _These tights make it really hard to do that_. Russell dropped his knife and hid behind Cardin.

"Come on then girly." Cardin laughed, as did Sky. Jiang jabbed both in the face then kicked Cardin in the chest. Sky and Russell both punched at the same time but she caught the punches. Their looks of surprise turned to looks of agony as she twisted their wrists. They whimpered and she threw them back next to Cardin.

"Hey let me fight." Silver moaned from behind CRDL. She folded her arms and pouted. Her body was surrounded by the silver glow of her aura. The bruise over her lip was fading away at startling speed.

"You shouldn't be awake!" Cardin looked scared as did Sky.

"Shit! Cardin, we better run." Russell hissed. Cardin nodded in agreement and CRDL ran, leaving Dove behind. He groaned as he awoke then realized his team had left him. Dove scrambled up and ran from the two girls. Both watched him go but while Silver laughed, Jiang looked at her nervously.

"Did you actually bite him?"

"It was just a nibble!" Silver seemed like a child being told off for no reason.

"Why?"

"He told me to." Silver giggled and Jiang put her head in her hand. "Hey, where you learn to do that chop?" Silver asked, changing the subject.

"My sensei taught it to me."

"Your _sensei_? That is so cool. Was he all muscley (I know it's not a word but she is a teenager) and hot like in the movies?" Jiang's head dropped once more.

"No. He's 64."

"He's old? Does that mean that he has some really long beard and only talks in riddles?" Silver was getting excited and Jiang sighed.

"No. His name is Bernard, he's a normal guy and he owns a book store in my village. That's it." Silver's face fell.

"Oh" Then her face turned into a smile. "So... Ralen or Lance?" The question caught Jiang off guard.

"What do you mean Ralen or Lance?"

"Which do you fancy?"

"What makes you think I fancy either?" Jiang was playing defensively.

"This isn't going to work." Silver muttered, and then it hit her. "Ralen with his top off." she said. Jiang looked at Silver, confused by the statement. "Lance with his top off." The image forced its way into Jiang's mind and she blushed slightly. _Oh no..._

"Lance!" Silver practically screamed it. Jiang blushed furiously at her partner's outburst. "At least you got taste." Silver wasn't helping. Jiang felt like a girl after someone found out who their crush is, hell she was.

"Please don't tell anyone." she begged.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Silver laughed then put on a challenging face.

"Want to race to the dorm?" Jiang laughed now. _She sure knows how to change the subject._ Then her proud side took over. _And I can beat her in a race._

"I'll beat you easily." Jiang taunted.

"Wanna bet?" They took off and the race seemed pretty equal until Silver took a wrong turn and kept on going.

* * *

"Then I ran into you." Jiang finished her explanation. She had omitted her confession for obvious reasons.

"I see." Ralen stroked his chin, as if he had a beard.

"Makes sense." Lance laughed light-heartedly. _Trust Silver to start a fight._ The door opened and an exhausted Silver walked in.

"Hello" she said. Ralen stood up and calmly walked over to his partner. He grabbed Silver by the ear and dragged her to the bathroom, closing the door as they entered. Lance and Jiang shared a glance as they heard a scream and a large crash. The door opened and Ralen jumped out, laughing. He was closely followed by Silver whose silver fur was dripping water.

"Ralen I will seriously hurt you!" she screamed. Jiang and Lance both rushed to restrain her. They grabbed her arms which allowed Ralen to get his knife and put a bed between them.

"Release the beast!" he said in a posh accent, imitating a gentleman. Silver became even more enraged at being called a 'beast' and ripped herself from Lance and Jiang's grip. She vaulted the bed and slashed at Ralen. He cried out in surprise as claws raked him.

"Calm down!" Jiang's voice caused Silver to halt her assault and drop Ralen on the floor. He was covered in light cuts and his vest was in tatters. _Bloody hell _thought Lance.

"Sorry!" Silver gave Ralen a hug. Both activated their auras and Ralen's cuts healed instantly.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have drenched you in water." All of team AGIS burst into laughter.

"I don't want to see you in the rain." Lance's remark brought another wave of laughter. A small alarm went of and Ralen grabbed his scroll.

"Lunch time. I just gotta get into some clothes before we head off." he turned off the alarm and pulled off his torn vest. Silver seemed disappointed by the lack of muscle on their partner. Most men, including Lance, at Beacon were ripped and even some of the women were too. Ralen wasn't. He made to pull on another vest but was stopped by Jiang.

"You do know that we have to wear either uniform or our battle suits. School rules." Ralen huffed then put on his green t-shirt. He then removed his jeans and put on his cargo pants, not bothered by the presence of females. The trench coat came last and in about a minute he was ready. Lance went to the bathroom to change from his casuals into his trademark indigo suit.

"Ready?" Lance asked and the others nodded. Team AGIS stepped out of their dorm and walked to the dining hall, together.

* * *

The sky had started to darken as Ralen walked to the practice arena. Lunch had been pretty uneventful as had the rest of the afternoon. They had passed the time by playing on Lance's XStation which he had connected to the small TV in their dorm. Ralen's team had decided to spend more time playing while he had opted for some light training. He walked past the gym and noticed the light was on. He looked inside to see a blonde weightlifting and the black-haired, bow-wearing girl from the cliff sitting next to her. The black-haired one looked up from the book she was reading and spoke.

"Yang, there's a guy at the door." The blonde, presumably Yang, stopped her exercise and looked over at Ralen.

"Blake, let him look if he wants. Besides, it is quite a view." Yang said and the black-haired girl, presumably Blake, rolled her eyes. Ralen walked over to the treadmill and removed his coat before starting to jog. Yang resumed her weightlifting and Blake returned to her book. He was impressed by the ease at which Yang lifted and was slightly envious of her strength.

"That is very impressive. Name's Ralen and I guess yours is Yang."

"Yep. And the book worm here is Blake." she replied, not even taking a break.

"Nice to meet you." Blake said and Ralen nodded.

"Likewise."

The rest of the training session was spent in silence, except for Yang's grunts as she lifted and the quiet whirring of the treadmill. After about 20 minutes the treadmill stopped and Ralen hopped of. He said a quick bye to the girls then jogged back to the dorm. The sky had turned black and its peacefulness pleased him. A workout always helped calm him down and tonight he felt truly at peace. That was until he entered his dorm. Water filled his vision as Lance and Silver, each holding empty buckets, high-fived.

"Hell yeah!" Lance cheered and Silver laughed. Jiang paid no attention and was deeply engrossed in her book.

"Thanks guys." Ralen said sarcastically. Silver laughed even harder and Lance turned to their leader.

"Anything to say leader?" Jiang looked up at the clock.

"Yes. It's nearly 9 so get to sleep." and with that she turned off the lights. Ralen jumped into his bed and fell asleep pretty quickly even in his soaking wet clothes.

* * *

**Sorry about the shorter chapter but I promise it will be better from here!**

**GuyFromPandora**


	6. Lessons

**Lessons**

Jaune looked up in horror as the mace came towards him. A smile was clear on Cardin's face and Jaune closed his eyes for the last time...

"Enough, Mr Winchester." Glynda Goodwitch said and, with a flick of her wrist, turned on the arena's main lights. She turned to the students.

"As you can see Mr Arc's aura is now in the red. In a tournament battle this would be the end of the fight and Mr Winchester would claim victory. You have to remember to check your aura levels when you get the chance because it might be time for a more defensive approach." Glynda gave Jaune a disapproving look as she finished and he chuckled nervously.

"Mr Arc you may now take your seat." Jaune picked himself up and walked over to his team who greeted him with encouragement. Glynda looked at team CRDL.

"Team CRDL would you please join your leader on the stage. Now during the upcoming Vytal festival, the fights will be held in different categories: male, female and team. Male and female will be one on one battles between members of the same gender. Team battles however consist of each member of a team fighting against a member of another team. Because Cardin won the battle his team will be our 'champions' for now. If you defeat the champions you take their place. Whichever team is on top by the end of this lesson will get a special reward" murmurs came from the students at the sound of a prize.

"Who wants to go first?" A silver hand shot up and Silver called out.

"We do! Team AGIS will go first." Glynda nodded and AGIS walked onto the stage.

"Very well. Team AGIS will compete against team CRDL. You have 10 minutes to prepare. Use this time to strategize and decide on the order at which you will go." Both teams walked over to their representative benches. Silver spoke first.

"I call Cardin." she said and Jiang nodded. Jiang had realised that she had become team leader for her expert strategic skills so she used them.

"Your speed will catch him by surprise as he moves quite slow. A quick kick can catch him off guard then you can just shoot him while he's staggered. I will take Dove, Lance gets Sky and Ralen, you deal with Russell. We haven't seen them fight with weapons so I don't know how that will work but I am confident that you can adapt." they nodded then retrieved their weapons. Glynda called for them to return. The teams were met by applause as they entered. Glynda called out for CRDL's first combatant, Cardin himself. Silver walked forward and he visually paled as he remembered the insane Faunus who had bitten his ear. He regained his composure and sneered at Silver

"Bitch, this time I will hurt you."

"I'll just hurt you more."

Glynda held out her arm and signalled for the match to begin. With a roar, Silver rushed forward and kicked Cardin in the chest before he could react. He stumbled back and she fired Sabre a few times, each hitting Cardin's chest and dramatically reducing his aura. He drew Almace (the name of his mace) and jumped forward. Silver danced around his attacks and shot Cardin in the leg. He fell to the ground and she took the chance to reload Sabre. He came at her again so she slashed at his face with Tooth, causing him to draw back. Using her chance she fired all of her clip into Cardin. By the time the gun clicked empty, all 10 rounds fired, Cardin was dangerously in the red.

"Stupid Faunus whore." he spat. Silver resisted the urge to run up to him and gouge his eyes out but smiled as Glynda slapped him across the face with her Riding cop for using such foul language. The students burst out laughing as Cardin clutched his swelling cheek, pure anger in his eyes.

"Miss Silverclaw has won so that gives 1 point to AGIS." Silver earned a high-five from her team members and watched as Dove and Jiang walked up. Dove wore tan brown armour and he held a massive two-headed axe that was designed to look like a bird with wings outstretched. The battle started and Dove swung his axe to the left. Jiang blocked it with her shield then brought her Jian across Dove's belly. He swung again but Jiang jumped back then jumped forward, dodging the initial blow and attacking before Dove could recover. She landed 3 good hits and Dove swung again. _This guy is so repetitive_ she sighed then repeated her dodge attack, this time reducing his aura into the red.

"Miss Ambeong takes the victory. Another point to AGIS." Glynda announced and people clapped.

"Good job Jiang!" Silver shouted, putting an arm around her leader.

"One more win then we get a guaranteed overall victory." Lance said and everyone else nodded. He walked on to the stage and stood opposite Sky, who wore a dark grey suit of armour and held 2 blue machetes. The match started and Lance fired a shot with his rifle but it was deflected by a machete. Sky ran forward as Lance changed his gun into its SMG/sword combo. They met in a shower of sparks and bullets. Sky was surprisingly good when using his weapons but Lance had a trick up his sleeve. They broke off from each other and before Sky could re-engage Lance disappeared then reappeared behind Sky and shot him multiple times.

"He can teleport!?" Jiang shouted in surprise. Sky spun around but saw nothing because Lance had teleported behind him again. Lance put his sword across Sky's throat and Glynda announced the match over. As Lance sat down Silver poked him.

"I didn't know you could teleport!" she punched his shoulder playfully and the rest of AGIS chuckled.

"I never needed to tell you. And no, I never spied on you in the bathroom." Lance joked seeing Silver's face. It had been 2 weeks since the initiation and the group had become close.

"Guess I'm up." Ralen announced and Lance patted him on the back.

The audience cheered as Ralen and Russel stepped into the arena. Neither spoke as Glynda began the match. They circled, Ralen with Inferno in sword form and Russell holding two long knives. Ralen struck first and swung his blade at Russel who blocked with one knife. Russel used his free hand to slice at Ralen but stopped suddenly and dropped the knife. Nearly everyone stared at the weapon which now lay on the floor, an emerald flame surrounding it. Everyone except Ralen. His eyes glazed over and an image of fire danced across them. Inferno was now covered in a similar blaze and aimed directly at Russell's head. The punk dropped his other weapon and shouted in a voice full of fear.

"I give up! Don't let that demon near me!"

"Very well Mr Thrush. The win goes to Ralen Greenfire. At least we now understand your namesake." Glynda had turned to the motionless Ralen. The fire in his eyes disappeared and the flame around the weapons extinguished. He looked around confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You won," Glynda answered, "And that means team AGIS wins by a clean sheet." The 4 team-mates shouted in joy. "Next lesson we shall continue the team competition with team AGIS as champions." The bell rang and all the students started to make their way out of the arena.

"Next we have History with Professor Oobleck." Jiang stated and team AGIS walked to their class. However before they could left the corridor, Glynda placed a hand on Ralen's shoulder.

"Ozpin would like you to see him in his office now." Ralen nodded and turned to his team.

"See you later then."

"Okay then, bye." Jiang said and AGIS left.

* * *

"Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Bartholomew Oobleck said. He was one of the youngest teachers at Beacon only 27 years of age. He was also the most untidy. He wore a partially tucked-in white shirt, dark green trousers, a slack yellow tie and, the strangest, mismatching brown and black shoes. As he spoke he zoomed around the room at remarkable speed, his body a blur.

"Now, which of you have been the victim of anti-Faunus bullying?" he asked. Silver raised her hand as well did other students, including a small, brown-haired, rabbit-eared girl.

"Dreadful! Simply dreadful! Remember, students, this is precisely the type of ignorance that breeds violence." The students lowered their hands and Oobleck continued.

"The Battle of Fort Castle in the third year of the war is widely believed to be the turning point of the Faunus Rights Revolution. The Faunus managed to defeat the human armies even though they were massively outnumbered. How is this so?" Cardin threw a piece of paper at Jaune who was sleeping at his desk. The blonde was awoken and stuttered awake. He spluttered out words and Oobleck mistook this as an answer.

"Wonderful Mr Arc! Would you like to tell us the advantage the Faunus had over the Humans." Oobleck seemed ecstatic at Jaune's willingness to give some input to the lesson.

"Um... The advantage the Faunus had was... Um," Jaune looked over Oobleck's shoulder at Pyrrha who was miming something. "Binoculars?" Jaune answered sheepishly. Cardin laughed and Oobleck turned on him.

"What is the answer then, Mr Winchester?"

"Well I know it's easier to train an animal than to train a soldier." Silver nearly jumped out of her chair but Jiang and Lance held her back.

"Not the most open-minded individual, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha remarked

"What? You have a problem?"

"No, I have the answer. Night vision." Pyrrha answered.

"All Faunus have excellent night vision." Blake added.

"General Lagune, leader of the human armies, was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus while they slept. Outmatched and unprepared, the Humans were defeated by the Faunus and the general was captured." Lance concluded.

Blake turned to Cardin. "Maybe if he'd paid more attention in class the he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Cardin stood up, fist clenched. Oobleck intervened.

"Cardin! Please take your seat." Jaune laughed at Cardin's embarrassment and Oobleck sped in front of him.

"You and Mr Winchester will stay behind for additional readings." Jaune slumped. "Now, moving on..."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Why did you call me here professor?" Ralen asked. Ozpin looked at him through his green tinted glasses and took a sip of his coffee.

"I needed someone to show the new team around and as you have the greatest first-exam score in History of any student to ever attend beacon, I thought you could afford to miss one lesson." Ozpin typed a quick message on his scroll. "And I wanted to know more about your semblance."

"What, you mean my Pyromancy?"

"Yes. Any kind of mancy is rare and I am curious about how you can use your Pyromancy. Glynda told me about your fight with Russell Thrush and I want to know the extent of your ability." Ralen sighed and began.

"Well I can control and influence any fire and I can also cause flames to erupt from my body. It's really interesting because any flame I influence changes into the same emerald green colour of my semblance."

"I see. What about Russell's knife and your sword?"

"I sometimes go into a kind of 'state' which gives me immense power to the extent that I can cause the air to ignite. But I have hardly any control in this 'state' and I never remember what I do."

"Intriguing. So you just caused the air around the weapons to catch fire, as a form of intimidation or to disarm your opponents." He said as four students Ralen had never seen before walked in. "Ah, Team SHDE. Ralen, team SHDE, team SHDE, Ralen Greenfire."

"Good to meet you." Ralen said. "What are your names?"

A boy stepped forward. He stood at around 6ft 3 and his hair was mostly hidden under a dark bandanna that covered his entire crown, save for two holes for his ears. He bore scars on his face, three parallel lines cutting across the left side of his face. He was visibly strong and had dark markings running down his entire left arm. He wore a plain looking white shirt with a dark vest, under a long dark jacket, it looked hand made. The jacket ran down to his ankles but had no sleeves; Ursa fur lined the neck and hood. A pair of Katanas were strapped to his back, a tomahawk hung at his waist, a large knife was secured to his right thigh and a large pistol sat in the small of his back. Shayne held out his hand, his gauntlet glinted under the lamplight.

"Shayne Oceanstrider." He said as Ralen shook. "This is my partner Hanna Wraithblade."

Hanna had shoulder length blonde hair that under the right light glowed like the sun. She wore very little comparatively to the others, her white leather vest top, held many Dust Kunai's, leaving not a lot of room for pockets, this theme continued for her entire outfit, the white leather with no pockets, Kunai's strapped to every available space on her body, only her Ninjato broke the monotony. She held up her hand.

"Hi."

"Eddi Purespring." Another girl said, introducing herself. She nudged the goliath next to her. "And this guy is Dundra Forman."

Eddi had short dark brown hair and her features could be described as impish. She wore a dark shirt and a brown waistcoat, adorned with ammo for various firearms that she carried all over her body, pistols were strapped to her thighs and rifles hung from her shoulders. She wasn't the kind of person who said much unless absolutely necessary.

Dundra was a 6ft 5 giant of a guy, he wore dark plate armour made of carbonised steel to reduce weight, and his head was shaven apart from a goatee on his chin. His skin bore the weathered look of hard work and pain. He shouldered a large kite shield and rested a large single headed Battle-axe on the ground, he rested his right hand on a broadsword at his waist. _Shit that guy is massive_ Ralen thought. Ozpin spoke up.

"I have some business to attend so could you, Ralen, please give SHDE a tour of the academy then escort them to their dorm. It is opposite to yours." Ralen nodded and turned to leave.

"Let's go"

"Okay, lead the way Greenfire." Shayne said, causing Ralen to stop in his tracks. He turned around and looked the wolf straight in the eye.

"It's Ralen. Now Oceanstrider are you ready to embark?"

"Yes Greenfire." All five of them laughed then Ralen gave them the tour.

A while later...

"There you are Ralen!" Silver called as Ralen and SHDE walked into the dining hall. It was past dinner time so it was fairly empty.

"Hello Silver. Lance, Silver, Jiang meet team SHDE. Shayne, Hanna, Dundra, Eddi meet my team: AGIS."

"Good to meet you all." Jiang said and shook hands with Shayne, who she could tell was leader. "And Ralen we have some people for you to meet: Team RWBY." Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake walked up. Ralen was surprised at the fact Weiss had been partnered with Ruby, especially after the cliff.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake nice to see you again. Not so sure about you Weiss." Weiss gave a huff while Ruby snickered at the comment. Jiang looked confused.

"How can you know them?"

"Well I met Ruby and Weiss on the first day here and Yang works out every night around the same time as me while Blake just sits there reading."

"Fair enough." Lance said. Shayne walked up behind Ralen and patted him on the back. The wolf Faunus gave him a packet of crisps from the late night stalls.

"Thanks Oceanstrider."

"You're welcome, Greenfire." A laugh came from behind Shayne. AGIS, RWBY and Shayne turned to see Hanna and Eddi laughing with Silver about something while Dundra just shook his head. They walked over and all eight of them sat at the table next to SHDE. RWBY got acquainted with SHDE then they started to talk about different things. Eddi and Ruby started talking about weapons while Dundra listened attentively; Yang, Hanna, Silver and Jiang about boy bands (Silver had introduced Jiang to this particular topic, and she had got hooked); Shayne and Ralen fiddled with their weapons while Weiss and Blake just sat silently, deeply engrossed in their books. After about an hour, they all got up and left. It so happened that RWBY's dorm was down the corridor from AGIS's and SHDE's was just opposite so they ended up walking together most of the way. They noticed Jaune sitting outside of the dorm opposite RWBY's.

"Jiang and I will talk to him. Leader's business." Ruby said and everyone else agreed. They all closed the doors to their rooms as they entered leaving Ruby, Jiang and Jaune in peace.

* * *

"Hey Jaune. Long-time no see!" Ruby called. The scraggly blonde looked up. "Did you lock yourself out of your dorm again?"

"Oh, uh, nope." He pulled his scroll out of his pocket and attempted to laugh. "Got it!"

"What have you been up to?" Jiang asked.

"I uh," He sighed deeply. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, now Cardin has me on a leach and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and... I think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

"Nope!" Ruby's reply surprised both Jaune and Jiang.

"Nope?" They said in unison.

"Nope! You're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Jiang smiled but Jaune just looked more down hearted.

"But what if I fail at being a leader?"

"Nope!" Both Jiang and Ruby said. He laughed.

"You know, you two ain't the easiest people to talk to." Jiang laughed but Ruby just looked Jaune in the eye.

"Nope! Jaune maybe you was a failure when you were young..." He groaned and leant against the door. "And maybe you were a failure the first day we met..." He groaned louder and sank to the ground. "But you can't be one now." He looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You have a team now Jaune. We all do! If you fail then your whole team fails." Jiang said.

"We have to put our team mates first, and ourselves team deserves a great leader, Jaune." Ruby was strangely serious. "And I think that can be you." She turned and walked into her dorm. "Bye" Jaune watched her go then looked at Jiang.

"Do you really think I could be a good leader?"

"It's not about what I think; it's about what you think. Do you think that Ozpin would make the mistake of putting a failure in charge of JNPR?" Her answer made him think.

"No"

"Then prove to him that making you leader wasn't a mistake. Prove to yourself that it wasn't a mistake." He nodded. "Goodnight Jaune." she strode off, leaving Jaune to think.

* * *

**Okay, chapter 6 is done! Team SHDE of TheWolfbane987 is here. I did say the first OC I got would be implemented so here is the first team of OCs all belonging to TheWolfbane. Check out his story about Team SHDE called Team SHDE (original name isn't it?)  
**

** Leave a review and enjoy your life.**


	7. Forever Fall (And a Business trip)

**Finally! Chapter 7!**

**Team AGIS are mine, Team SHDE are TheWolfbane987's and everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum**

**Also eclipsed 20k words!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Forever Fall**

Jaune ran across the airship, hands over his mouth. The blonde ran into the toilet from which the sounds of heavy vomiting came. The splashing of toilet water caused Jiang to gag.

"Poor kid" Lance murmured and Jiang nodded in agreement. They both looked out of the airship's windows at the red leaved trees below them. Silver jumped between them and smiled.

"Nice view huh? What do you think Ralen?"

"Hmmm" They all turned to look at Ralen.

"Why 'Hmmm'?" Silver asked. Ralen just stared forward then lifted his arm and pointed at Pyrrha, who stood at the other end of the Airship.

"Jaune is in the bathroom throwing up but Pyrrha hasn't even batted an eyelid."

"And your point is?"

"Normally, Pyrrha would be at least worried about her leader. She looks so upset. I wonder what's wrong." he was uncharacteristically concerned which caused Jiang to worry.

"Maybe they had an argument."

"Maybe..."

"I'll go ask." Jiang walked up to Pyrrha who brightened at her presence.

"Hello Jiang"

"Hello Pyrrha. What's wrong?"

"What makes you feel something is wrong?"

"Why are you ignoring Jaune? He obviously needs help"

"Because he doesn't need me. My leader knows _exactly_ what to do"

"Are you sure? He told me that he made a mistake and that you weren't talking to him"

"No, I made the mistake. I made the mistake of thinking that he would want my help to get stronger. But no, the great Jaune doesn't need any help!" A sole tear leaked down her face. Jiang placed a hand on Pyrrha's trembling shoulder and gently quieted her.

"Shhh, calm down. Let your emotions escape. You can talk to me."

Pyrrha wiped the tear and started her story.

* * *

A while ago...

"Pyrrha where are we going?" Jaune asked. They burst through a door and Jaune realised they were on one of the Beacon rooftops. Pyrrha let go of his hand and he walked forward admiring the view of Vale city, in all its night wonder. The blonde looked over the edge and chuckled nervously.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed." Pyrrha gave him a confused look. "I could always be a farmer or something..."

Her face morphed into a mixture of realization and horror. "N-no-no!" She ran up to Jaune and pulled him away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" He looked at her confused.

"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

"Wh-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"You think I need help?"

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Her turned away from her.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!"

"No, I don't!" he snapped "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But... why?"

"Cause _this_ is always what I've wanted to be!" he turned away again. "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you!" He turned on her, his voice full of anger and frustration.

"I don't **want** help! I don't **want** to be the damsel in distress! I **want** to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm _tired_ of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" She reached forward to comfort him but he shrank from her touch. "Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha walked through the door, head bowed in sadness.

* * *

"After that, he spent all his time with CRDL. Obviously, he has his new friends so he doesn't need me. What did I do wrong?" Pyrrha let another tear slide and Jiang wrapped her up in a warm hug.

"It's okay. You did nothing wrong"

"Aren't you going to tell Glynda and get him expelled?"

"If you trusted me enough to tell me then I won't tell anyone. And if it makes you feel better I'll get Ralen or Lance to have a chat with Jaune"

"Thanks" Pyrrha smiled and Jiang smiled back.

"Anytime"

* * *

"Take this. It'll help with the motion sickness." Ralen held out a small capsule and the pale-face Jaune popped it in his mouth. Some colour returned to his face.

"Thanks. Where did you get it?"

"One of Silver's friends works in a pharmacy. I bought some to help with my motion sickness"

"Wait. You get it to?"

"Yep. Just not as badly"

"I knew there would be someone else! Now I don't feel so bad." Jaune seemed genuinely happy that somebody else also suffered from motion sickness.

"Now what's going on between you and Pyrrha?" Ralen instantly became serious and Jaune was slightly frightened.

"What? Nothing is going on..." He started to leave but was stopped by an arm grabbing his shoulder and twisting him around.

"Stop bullshiting me Jaune"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I don't want you two causing an accident in which someone gets hurt or killed" A small ringing sword came from Jaune's pocket and Ralen released him. Jaune pulled out his scroll and read the message.

"I need to go..."

"Just go" Ralen said as Jaune scrambled out of the door. _I wonder who that message was from_

* * *

The airship landed in a patch of grass that was surrounded by the red-leaved trees of Forever Fall. The 20 students walked out and Glynda Goodwitch addressed them.

"You 20 have been selected by your teachers to take part in an open-environment lesson. My group has been selected by Professor Peach to collect red sap from some of the rarer trees deeper in this forest. Mr Krishtov's group have been selected to collect Grimm specimens for Professor Avoss." Niko chuckled at the mention of the small, insect-like man who spent his time trying to find a way to control Grimm. Most of the students looked at him oddly and Glynda glared at them.

"CRDL, JNPR and RWBY, you will be joining me. SHDE and AGIS you will be with Mr Krishtov. Now, my group, come with me." She calmly set off into the forest, closely followed by RWBY and JNPR. CRDL and Jaune stayed at the back, Jaune carrying a large box and six jars. The airship took off and Niko turned to his group.

"Okay, you eight are all in my Human Combat class so while you do this errand for Avoss I will teach you a lesson: **You never know who you will be fighting with.** Therefore, I want you to partner up with someone form the other team." Niko watched the partners form and laughed. "Lance, Eddi, Silver and Hanna; you are now called team LESH for the duration of this lesson and Lance will be leader."

"Team Leash! What am I, a dog?" Silver asked a mix of rage and humour in her voice.

"Hey! We could put a leash on Shayne. I bet it would look good." Hanna said and everyone burst out laughing, even Shayne. Silver looked at Hanna and admired her body. _Damn she is sexy. _Niko coughed, earning the attention of all present.

"Team LESH you are now dismissed" they nodded and ran off in search of a Deathstalker. "That leaves you four. Ralen, Shayne, Dundra and Jiang you are now called... um..." Niko rubbed his temple. _How does Ozpin do this? _After about a minute, Ralen spoke up.

"How about Shayne and I work together while Dundra and Jiang do the same."

"That will work. SR, you will bring back the white head of a King Taijitu. DJ bring the head of an Ursa Major. Now go!" Shayne and Ralen nodded before pulling up their hoods and running off. Dundra and Jiang shared a look then set off in the other direction. Niko activated the proximity alarm on his scroll and lay on his back, enjoying the peace. After 10 minutes of peace, Niko opened his scroll and activated his 'quad-cameras', 4 small quad rotors with cameras attached. They flew up and started scanning the area for the students. One of them quickly found Dundra and Jiang, locked in combat with a pack of Beowolves.

Jiang blocked a swipe with her shield then decapitated the Grimm. She impaled another before throwing her shield like a discus towards a larger Beowolf. As it flew through the air, small blades extended from the rim of the shield and it went clean through the beast _and_ the one behind it. A smile crossed Jiang's face.

"When could your shield do that?" Dundra asked as he pulled his broadsword from a beowolf corpse.

"My team made it for me"

"You have a good team that respects and likes their leader"

"Don't you respect Shayne?"

"I respect him fully. I just don't trust him"

"Why?"

Dundra didn't reply so Jiang dropped the subject. Instead, she closed her eyes and relaxed, letting her training take over. Her body calmed and her spirit left its shell. It searched the forest until it found an Ursa twice the size of its brethren. Jiang snapped alert and smiled.

"This way Dundra" she walked off in the direction of the Ursa Major. He gave her a look that said _how do you know where to go? _She kept on walking so he shrugged his shoulders and followed her deeper into the red-leaved woods.

Meanwhile, LESH had found a Deathstalker and were still trying to defeat it. The pitch-black scorpion's white armour deflected most of the bullets and blades that attempted to pierce it. The Grimm swung its pincer and knocked down Hanna and Silver, who had attacked head-on. Eddi cursed under her breath and pulled out two pistols. She emptied both clips into the beast but the dust-powered bullets just bounced off harmlessly.

"This isn't working!" she shouted to Lance, who narrowly dodged the bright yellow stinger as it slammed into the floor where he had just stood. He unsheathed his sword and struck at the place where tail and stinger joined. The joint ripped slightly and the Deathstalker screeched before slamming its tail into Lance, throwing him backwards. Silver jumped up and ran at the best, closely followed by Hanna. The Deathstalker swung its pincer again but, while Hanna was sent flying, Silver simply jumped over the attack. She landed on the Deathstalkers head and fired twice into its face. The Grimm screeched again and attempted to skewer Silver with its stinger. She back flipped of its head and the stinger lodged itself in the Grimm skull. The Deathstalker tried to remove it but only weakened the bond between its tail and its stinger.

"Hanna, you're up!" Silver called and Hanna nodded. She drew her half-length katana and ran at the Deathstalker. Eddi realised the plan and distracted the beast with a hail of bullets, giving Hanna the chance to leap on the Grimm's back and sever the stinger from the rest of the tail.

"Lance! Finish it!" Silver called. Lance switched his weapon to high-powered sniper form then teleported into the air above the Deathstalker. He pointed straight up and fired, the kick of the weapon sending him hurtling downwards. He let go of his gun and teleported next to Eddi at the last second. The rifle acted like a hammer and nailed the stinger deep into the Deathstalker's head. The two marksmen fist-bumped.

"YES!" Silver shouted in joy and she wrapped Hanna in a hug, spinning her around. Both laughed heartily and only when Lance cleared his throat did they realise what they were doing. They broke and turned from each other, both blushing furiously. Eddi was the first to realise the major flaw with their battle plan.

"How do we get the stinger out and back to Krishtov?" Lance rubbed the back of his neck and groaned.

"Err..."

* * *

Shayne and Ralen sped through the forest, the Faunus weaving around trees while his companion jumped from branch to branch.

"You could easily be mistaken for a monkey Faunus, swinging from trees like you are" Shayne joked. Ralen laughed and dropped down.

"I might as well be a monkey. I've spent enough time in the trees to be classified as one" Ralen returned the joke and the friends slowed to a walk. The wind blew gently and whipped a few crisp leaves into the air. The tranquillity of the moment was lost due to the unmistakable hiss of a Taijitu. Shayne quickly rolled to the side and the Taijitu's black head materialized where he had just stood.

It looked like a pure-black snake that easily dwarfed Ralen. The black end connected to a white snake but that side remained hidden beneath the leaves. The snake-Grimm focused its two crimson eyes on the trench-coat wearing teen. It struck with lightning-quick speed and Ralen couldn't dodge the fangs that now pierced his chest. Shayne gasped as blood seeped from the wounds and Ralen went limp. The Taijitu flung the body aside and turned to Shayne.

"You're so dead!" Shayne roared.

Shayne held up his left arm and the Taijitu reared back, preparing to strike. However, no attack came as the markings on Shayne's arm began to pulsate. The snake twisted and curled up, obviously in pain, while Shayne just snarled. A white half appeared and attacked Shayne. He rolled out the way and pulled out his katanas, focussing his anger in the blades. They turned black and lengthened. Shayne could feel his anger take over and knew that his eyes were turning pure red. Only one emotion went through his head: Rage.

He let out an unholy roar and charged the snake. The white head snapped forward and Shayne drove his swords deep into its skull. The black head attacked, jaws wide, and Shayne grasped the Taijitu's fangs. His muscles tensed and he snapped them off. The Taijitu recoiled but Shayne grabbed its head and stabbed it with one of the fangs. A high-pitched hiss escaped the Taijitu before it dropped to the floor, dead. Shayne walked over to where the Grimm had thrown his friend's body but was surprised to see that it wasn't there. He was about to look for it when a howl pierced the air. He turned to the source, a lone beowolf, and smiled. He twirled the other fang in his palm and sent it flying through the air. Five more beowolves jumped out from the vegetation as the fang hit its target between the eyes. Shayne felt his anger rise and looked down as the black markings on his arm spread across his body. Two of the beowolves pounced on him and started to rip into his flesh. However, as each wound was made, it was filled with pitch black liquid and healed. Shayne roared and punched through both of the beowolves' chests. As he turned to the remaining Grimm he grew angrier and could feel the black consuming his entire body.

"Shayne, it's not worth it. Nothing is worth letting **that** take over, not even revenge" A female voice that he faintly remembered spoke in his head. This caused Shayne to momentarily let down his guard allowing a beowolf to slam into him and send him flying. As he crashed, Shayne's head hit something hard and the world was sent into a distorted blur. Darkness crept over him and he fell unconscious...

* * *

Ralen lifted his arm and the three Beowolves erupted into flames. They howled in pain as their flesh and bones melted. More Beowolves responded to their calls and in a matter of moments the pyromancer was completely surrounded. He drew Inferno with his left hand and raised his right. A black scythe materialised in his hand. He twirled the weapons and an emerald flame surrounded the blades of the weapons.

"Come on then" His voice wasn't the teenage voice of Ralen but the strong voice of a 30 year-old man.

The nearest Grimm charged him and swiped for his neck. Ralen used his scythe to deflect the attack and stabbed the beast with Inferno. Another beowolf attacked from behind and Ralen spun, cutting of the Grimm's legs with his scythe. The dismembered Grimm was ended by a sword through its head. Three more Grimm pounced simultaneously. Ralen crouched low and spun his scythe like a helicopter blade over his back. The Beowolves were turned into a crimson mess of blood as they were decimated by the weapon. The remaining Beowolves all snarled at Ralen and charged at the same time. He spun, dodged and slashed the beowolves. He resembled a tornado of fire as he ended each Grimm's life. After a minute of pure slaughter, Ralen decapitated the last beast and looked down at his reflection in the pool of blood.

His puncture wound from the Taijitu had completely healed and his trench coat had repaired itself. The right side of the coat had extended to his feet and was covered in tears and rips, as if it had just been ravaged by a knife. His eyes were literally made of fire, green embers floating gently across his forehead. His dark brown hair was now a mix of black and green streaks, all spiked upwards.

_I am the night's embrace, the reaper of souls, the lord over the living. I am... Azrael_

Azrael sighed as Shayne emitted a low groan. He slung Shayne over his shoulder and picked up the white Taijitu head and set off in the direction of the meeting point, the clearing where they were dropped off. As he neared it however, he was hit by a wave of fatigue and dropped Shayne before dropping to his knees. He closed his eyes and the trench coat and hair returned to normal. Ralen opened his eyes and looked around confused.

"What the hell? How did I get here?" he was still deep in thought when Shayne awoke from his slumber with a groan.

"Hell. What happened?"

"No idea but you can wake up now and help me" Ralen scolded. Shayne chuckled then picked himself up from the floor. He pulled his katanas from the decapitated head and both carried the trophy to the meeting-point.

* * *

Ozpin watched the footage of Ralen's (Or realy Azrael's) fight for the fourth time. He took a sip of his coffee.

_How can one boy hold such power?_

* * *

Later, on the airship journey back.

"... So we just watched as Jaune killed the Ursa Major, single-handedly, with a swift decapitation. After he and Cardin left, we collected the head and came back." Jiang explained and most of the group chuckled.

"That's cheating" Nora yelled. Nora was a member of JNPR and wore a mismatch of clothing, all different colours but the most common by far being pink. She laughed as Ren gave her a disapproving look. He wore a dark green Chinese-style suit with gold embroidery and black trousers.

"It's not cheating" Ren explained, "It's just taking advantage of the situation"

"Ok Ren whatever you say!" Nora's cheerful attitude caused everyone to laugh. Silver, however, was summoning up her courage. She walked behind Hanna and whispered in her ear.

"Can we speak in private?" Hanna nodded and the two sneaked away quietly. Once they were alone in the engine room Hanna spoke up.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Erm... How do I explain this?" Silver looked nervous and Hanna placed her hand on Silver's

"Just explain" Silver swallowed her fear and released a breath.

"It's hard to say so I'll just show you" Hanna was momentarily confused but that thought left her head as Silver placed her lips on her's. Silver quickly pulled back and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry. I just..." She couldn't finish because Hanna pulled her in for another kiss. They held this passionate embrace for 5 minutes before they broke for breath.

"Don't say sorry. I'm glad you did that"

"I am too." Silver looked Hanna in the eye "Does this mean we're dating?" she asked naively. Hanna chuckled and nodded. Silver's eyes brightened as she registered Hanna's response.

"Now kiss me again" Hanna said and they leaned in for another kiss...

* * *

**BOOM! My first ever relationship in a story.**

**What are your thoughts on HannaxSilver and Death/Ralen? PM me or leave a review**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this,**

**But it's not over yet! Here is the preview to the upcoming story arc:**

* * *

**A Business Trip**

The three men walked down the street, never saying a word. They all wore black formal suits but one of them, the leader, had a purple shirt on while the others wore white. They stopped in front of a club and the leader, a man of about 30, rubbed the scar that run down the left side of his face.

"This is it"

They were stopped by a bouncer but the leader placed a hand over his mouth while pulling out a knife. He quickly slit the bouncer's throat then wiped the blade on his victim's shirt.

"Get the guns" he said as his two companions opened the suitcases and quickly assembled the parts into two Tommy guns.

"Got them Scar. We're ready when you are" One of the gangsters said.

"Ok Axel, let's go." The leader smiled then bent over and pulled a pistol out of the bouncer's pocket. He quickly checked the clip and, satisfied with the weapon, walked into the club. They were hit by a wall of sound as the entered and Scar took a second to look around. The club was a large room with the dance floor in the middle, filled with dancers, and the bat at the other end of the club. Above the bar lay the DJ's nest where a young man controlled the music.

"He's over there." The other gangster said and pointed towards their target. Scar looked at the man, who wore a smart white shirt, black vest and black formal trousers. The target, whose name was Junior, was at the bar talking to two girls, presumably twins, of around 18. One wore a red dress and had claws attached to her hands while the other wore a white dress and had blades attached to her shoes.

"Good job Twitch"

Scar raised his pistol and fired a single shot at the DJ. The bullet went straight between his eyes and the DJ fell to the floor, dead. People started to run but were gunned down by Twitch and Axel as they opened fire. Scar watched as Junior shouted something into his earpiece and ran for the back door. He tuned everything out as he raised his gun and fired. Junior hit the floor and clutched his knee, which was now bleeding heavily.

"Nice shot!" Axel complemented before turning towards the waves of black and red suit wearing thugs that were running towards them. He started to mow them down. Axel then heard a click as his gun hit empty and turned to his partner, who was in a similar situation. "Got any ammo?"

"Nope. Didn't think there would be so many of these goons" Twitch replied. One of the thugs came at him with a red machete and Twitch grabbed the thug's wrist, disarmed him and removed his head with the weapon. Axel dodged a hatchet swing then head butted the owner. Twitch chuckled as Axel picked up the hatchet and split the thug's skull.

"These will work"

"Definitely" Axel agreed as he beheaded the nearest enemy. The two partners started to kill and maim the remaining thugs until were snapped out of their bloodlust by their leader's voice.

"Enough you two! Lets do what we came here to do" Both of the men looked down at themselves and noticed they were **covered** in blood that wasn't their own.

"Sorry boss" Axel chuckled and Scar sighed. All three of them then walked towards Junior, who was being carried out by the two twins.

"Ladies, I would like to have a word with Mr Xiong" Scar said and the clawed girl turned and slashed at his neck. He grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her close. He casually rested the barrel of his gun on her forehead.

"Let her go" Junior spoke up and limped over to the nearest chair. Scar turned to him but didn't release the girl. "What do you want?" Junior asked.

"The location of a certain person"

"That's it!? You didn't have to kill all my men just to get that information."

"Maybe not. Axel! Twitch! Keep a lookout for the cops"

"10,000 lien" Scar chuckled and pulled back the pin on his gun, ready to execute the girl. Junior visually paled. "How about you let me and the girls go free?"

"Very well" He handed Junior a piece of paper "The name of the person I'm looking for" Junior unfolded the paper and read the name out.

"Lance Indiago, hmm. How will I contact you when I find him?" Twitch pulled out a small mobile phone and tossed it to the white wearing twin

"There is a single contact on that phone. Call it when you have my information"

"Then we have a deal, yes?" Junior asked nervously.

"Yes" Scar replied and pushed the clawed girl towards her sister, who wrapped her in a hug. Junior said something to them but Scar paid no heed as he walked out. Twitch and Axel joined him as he walked away from the club.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's so important about this Lance fellow?" Axel asked as he twirled the blood-stained hatchet in his hand. Scar stopped and looked him straight in the eye.

"He's my nephew"

* * *

**Now were done! Thanks again for reading this and please any critisism you have or any Oc's you want to be included, just pm or review!**

**GuyFromPandora out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay chapter 8 is done. This has taken SO long to do but now it's out of the way and I'm pretty sure i shouldn't waste your time.**

**Thanks to you guys who have followed and favourited this and to all of you who have given reviews, i thank you all again!**

**So without further ado, here's Chapter 8, The Stray**

* * *

**The Stray**

When Hanna and Silver returned to the group both visually happier, lips similarly coloured and holding hands, all 14 of their friends figured out what had happened, even the generally oblivious Jaune. Because of this, no-one was really surprised when they announced that they were both lesbians and that they were now dating. Ralen actually burst out laughing for some unknown reason.

"It's been, what two days, and you two are already going out and have just spent the last half hour in a kissing fest!" he explained his actions. Hanna blushed slightly at this comment and Silver glared at Ralen, who backed up a bit. Jiang smacked the back of his head like a mother does to her child and Ruby laughed at the display.

"Well I'm glad you two are happy" Pyrrha said. The rest of JNPR nodded in agreement. Nora was about to shout something but Ren put a hand over her mouth.

"Yep! On behalf of team RWBY, I wish you good luck in your relationship!" Ruby's over-excitement made Silver smile.

"As do I!" Mr Krishtov said, "It's nice to see such beautiful girls happy"

Silver breathed a sigh of relief and Hanna decided it was appropriate to give her new girlfriend another kiss. An 'aww' followed the act and Silver finally let herself relax.

"Thanks guys. I was really worried you'd be all negative about us"

"Hey, we're your friends. As if a little thing like your sexuality would make us change our opinion of you." Lance said as Jiang gave them both a hug.

"What about you guys?" Hanna turned to her team.

"I thought the others explained it. We're happy for you." Shayne said. Dundra gave a thumbs-up and Eddi smiled in agreement. The group of friends turned to idle chatter for the rest of the journey. When they finally reached Beacon it was already dark. They continued to chat as they made their way back to the dorms. They all said their good-nights, Silver gave Hanna a warm kiss, but before Hanna could enter her room, Ralen pulled her down the hallway.

"What the hell Ralen?" Hanna stared into the green eyes of Ralen and was slightly intimidated.

"Because I am Silver's partner I have to say this. If you hurt her..." He clicked his fingers and a deep green fireball ignited in his hand. "Well, you get the point"

"Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting Silver."

"Good. Now let us return to our teams" Ralen extinguished the flame and returned to his dorm. Hanna stood for a moment, thinking.

"Did he just threaten you?" Shayne asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes but it wasn't a threat, just a warning. He's just trying to protect his partner, like you are"

"Fair enough, have a good night" And with a solitary nod, Shayne walked off in the direction of the arena and Hanna joined Eddi and Dundra in their room.

* * *

The next few weeks went quickly for AGIS. Jiang and Lance studied and trained together, becoming one of the strongest and smartest pairs in all of Beacon. They could defeat most of the first years in two-on-two combat, Jiang's defensive prowess and Lance's impossibly quick offence made a near-unbeatable combo but neither could win in a solo contest, those were won by Yang or Nora.

Ralen earned a reputation as a master craftsman and spent his days in the school workshop, making weapons, clothing and jewellery for other students for a small fee. Even the teachers requested items, including a specialised cane for Ozpin, a dust-infused riding crop for Glynda and a riot shield that could turn into a sword for Niko. Ralen used the money he earned to fund private aura classes so that he could learn to project his aura for non-offensive purposes. However, it wasn't all good for Silver.

When they returned to beacon, Silver and Hanna's relationship was met with mixed reactions. Most students didn't give them a second's notice but they were targeted by bullies, racists and homophobes. Neither could walk down a corridor without being called a 'freak' or some other offensive term. The members of CRDL even went as far as calling Silver a 'Faunus whore' and Hanna an 'animal-loving slut'. They didn't, however, notice Shayne and Ralen nearby and CRDL spent the next week in the school infirmary, multiple bones broken and covered in severe burns. Hanna seemed to take it all in her stride but each insult, mock and sneer cut a little deeper into Silver's heart. Eventually, a week before the Vytal festival and two months into their relationship, Silver couldn't take it anymore. One night, she talked with Jiang privately in their dorm while Lance was out with SHDE and Ralen still ever-present at his workbench.

"Maybe we should break up"

"What! Are you kidding me? It's been nearly two months. Why would you break up?"

"Well, all the bullying. It's not fair she gets picked on for being with me. No-one bothered her before we started going out." Silver looked at the floor in defeat but Jiang smacked her upon the head.

"You're being stupid. Hanna loves you and you love her, you make each other happy so don't let some narrow-minded idiots take that from you"

"I guess you're right..."

"You know I'm right. Look, here's 500 Lien. Take Hanna out to dinner or something else nice. Have a romantic night with just you two and then you can see how much you love each other." Jiang pulled out a small stack of notes and placed it in Silver's hand. The Faunus looked at her leader and started to cry.

"T-Thank you"

"Stop it. No more stupid tears. Where's the bright, happy tiger Faunus I know and love? Where's my Silver?" Jiang rubbed Silver's head and her hand, accidentally, brushed Silver's tiger ears. This caused a tingling sensation to spread throughout her body and her cheeks turned a deep pink.

"Thank you Jiang"

"You should be thanking your partner. It's his money" Silver looked up in surprise.

"What, why would he do this?"

"Ralen can be a real sweetheart and he cares about you. Don't forget that you have friends that will take care of you" Jiang turned and walked out the door, only to bump into Lance.

"Oh, Hey Jiang"

"Hello Lance"

"Can I ask you a question?" He said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Of course"

"Would you like to go out for dinner on Sunday?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" she smiled, enjoying making Lance blush, which he was.

"I...Erm...Yes, I am"

"In that case, I would love to go on a date with you Lance" His eyes widened and he clasped his hands.

"I can give you the details tonight. Thank you" With that he teleported away, leaving Jiang and Silver standing by themselves.

"Took him long enough" Jiang muttered.

"Definitely." Silver said, her Faunus hearing picking up on Jiang's words. "Now let's get some food. I'm hungry" the friends laughed and walked to the cafeteria, both anticipating the weekend ahead. They entered the near-empty hall, got their evening meals and sat with their friends. Jiang noticed that RWBY were missing, along with Jaune, Pyrrha and Ralen. Jaune and Pyrrha had started to train together every night and Ralen was probably in his workshop but the absence of the all-girl team confused her.

"Where's RWBY?"

"Apparently Weiss wanted to welcome the students from Vacuo as a 'representative of Beacon'" Shayne said as he moved to allow Silver to sit next to Hanna.

"More like spy on them so she gets an advantage for the tournament." Silver said, louder than necessary, and Hanna gave her a look. "Sorry. But we all know it's true" They all laughed, because it was true, until Shayne spoke up.

"Anyone got any plans for the weekend?"

"Yep," Nora half-giggled, half-shouted "Me and Ren are going to the make pancakes and go shopping, though maybe I'll go with Pyrrha and not Ren 'cause Ren is so boring when it comes to clothes, and then we'll watch a movie at the cinema together, but not together-together. Maybe an action film or a horror or..."

"Nora!" Ren calmly caught his partner's attention and she stopped mid-rant.

"Sorry Ren"

"It's okay. What do you guys have planned?"

"Well, I have a date" All eyes turned to Lance. Hanna was the first to ask.

"Who with?"

"Me" Jiang raised her hand and everyone, except AGIS, looked at her in surprise. Silence hung in the air for a moment.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you two to get together" Hanna exclaimed.

"We're not together yet. It's just a date" Jiang explained, even though she wished they could be together.

"So where you going?" Dundra asked. Lance tapped the side of his nose.

"It's a surprise"

Jiang looked at her partner with a confused look on her face and Hanna made to say something but a shout caused her to stop.

"You ignorant brat!" Blake's voice rang through the hall and everyone present turned to look at the door, where the shout had seemed to come from.

"How dare you talk like that to me? I am your team-mate!" Weiss' voice was just as angry as her team-mate's.

"You're a judgemental little girl!"

"What in the world would make you say that!?"

"Will you guys stop fighting?" The exasperated cries of Ruby seemed to have no effect on her friends.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"You know that's not what I meant"

The shouts grew softer as the argument made its way away from the cafeteria and towards the dorms. Shayne stood up and turned to leave.

"Weiss isn't wrong you know" His voice was filled with hate and everyone turned to look at him, confusion in their eyes. He walked out of the cafeteria without another word and his team followed. Silver ran after her girlfriend and Lance got out of his chair, only to be stopped by Jiang.

"It's not our business. It's a matter for his team to deal with"

"Then why did you let Silver go?"

"She's a Faunus so she can probably comfort him when it comes to the White Fang. He's obviously got something against them."

"That's probably true. Still, we better go and check it out"

"Okay then let's go" They ran out of the hall and made it about halfway down the hallway before a singular shout pierced the silence.

"It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss' words were then countered by Blake.

"Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Lance and Jiang both stopped and shared a look before Blake ran past them, tears in her eyes. Shayne and Silver followed close behind her and they were followed by Hanna and Ruby, not as close.

"We lost them!" Hanna cursed under her breath as the three Faunus quickly outpaced them.

"Blake! Stop!" Ruby called uselessly. She prepared to use her speed semblance but was stopped by Jiang.

"Let her go. Blake needs some time to herself." Jiang placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Anyway, she's not shaking Silver and Shayne"

"Okay..." Ruby tried to smile and Jiang spoke loudly, so all could hear.

"Everyone! It's late so get to your rooms and rest. Tomorrow morning we will meet in the library before we go look for our friends, if they haven't returned by then". Everyone saw the sense in her words and followed her instructions. Lance opened the door to AGIS's dorm for Jiang but neither expected what was inside. The floor was littered in scrunched-up balls of paper and Ralen was fast asleep in a chair, snoring loudly.

"Finally he sleeps" Lance said as he slipped of his clothes and jumped into his own bed.

"He must have been tired. Poor guy" Jiang walked out the bathroom dressed in her night-gown and turned off all the lights before climbing into bed. Despite the snores of their companion, they both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Blake finally stopped running as she reached the massive statue in the middle of the school courtyard. She reached up to her bow and carefully undid it. The black ribbon floated to the floor, revealing Blake's black cat ears. They pointed out the top of her head and twitched slightly at every sound.

"I thought you'd look better without the bow"

Blake turned around and stared the speaker straight in the eye...

* * *

"Look at this, two animals out late at night. And I thought you already had a lover, you freak." Cardin chuckled then spat at Silver. She drew her claw and stepped forward, only to be restrained by Shayne. She twisted free and swiped at Cardin. He grabbed her arm and punched her in the face. Shayne squared up to Cardin but Dove and Sky grabbed him by the arms and held him back. Cardin uppercutted Silver, knocking her to the floor. Russell jumped on her and placed his switchblade at her neck.

"We have some unfinished business with you two. I think I'll deal with the wolf first" Dove and Sky pushed Shayne to his knees while Cardin calmly walked over to them. He beat Shayne until his hands hurt then began to kick him in the gut. Shayne's captors released him and he dropped to the floor, coughing blood. His nose was broken, his right eye was swollen shut and he bled from multiple cuts.

"Is that all you got?" Shayne coughed again, but Cardin didn't continue his attack. Instead, he walked over to Silver and Russell got off her.

"Maybe if I hurt your little friend here" Cardin raised his boot and Shayne struggled but Dove and Sky held firm. Cardin stomped on Silver's gut and she doubled over in pain. Cardin stomped again and again, before long Russell joined in. Silver cried out with each kick and Shayne watched on helplessly. Finally, Cardin stopped and looked down at the white-haired Faunus.

"Filthy bitch" Cardin spat on her and Shayne felt himself lose the battle he had been fighting for the last 10 minutes. His vision turned red and he effortlessly threw his captors off him.

Cardin turned in surprise and was met by a pitch-black fist that sent him flying backwards. Russell tried to stab at Shayne, who simply grabbed his wrist and threw him over his head. Dove and Sky tried to retaliate but ended up unconscious, quickly joined by Russell.

Cardin charged Shayne and tackled him to the ground, punching the wolf Faunus multiple times. Shayne caught one of the punches and twisted Cardin's wrist way past breaking point. The leader of CRDL cried out and Shayne punched him in the jaw. Cardin fell to the ground and Shayne jumped up. Shayne pinned Cardin and began punching him mercilessly.

Shayne pulled back for a finishing blow but Silver held his arm back. She began to glow silver and his body began to glow dark-purple. The blackness retreated to his arm and his eyes returned to their original colour.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for stopping me. I don't want to kill him"

"You're welcome. Now let's find Blake"

Shayne stood up and sniffed the air.

"Come on, I've found her scent. But there's another scent, a different smell"

"Then we should hurry"

They set off as fast as they could, quickly catching up to Blake and her new companion, a monkey Faunus. The two had been casually walking through downtown Vale and now stood in front of a hotel. Shayne and Silver walked up behind them and Blake looked at them from over her shoulder.

"Did Ruby send you?"

"No. We just wanted to check if you were okay after your little outburst" Blake's companion gave her a look and she dismissed him.

"I'm okay"

"Glad to hear" Shayne placed a hand on her shoulder and Silver turned to the monkey.

"And who are you monkey boy?"

"The name's Sun, Sun Wukong. Now Blake here needs some time away from her team and I offered her a place to stay. You two can join us if you'd like" With that he turned and walked into the hotel. Blake and Shayne followed so Silver quickly sent Jiang a message.

'Found Blake but she needs some time so don't come looking for us.'

* * *

In an old warehouse...

"I've sent you all of the data we could find on Lance Indiago. I hope we can do business in the near future, maybe this time under payment"

"Don't push it Junior or we will come back. And remember, you don't want us to come back"

With that Scar closed his phone and started to read through the information. His eyes rested on a single piece, a reservation in some restaurant for two people, and he rubbed the scar on his face.

"See you and your new girlfriend soon, nephew"

* * *

**So... what plans does Scar have? Why did Blake run away? (you'll know this if you watched the anime)  
**

**These questions will be answered soon. Any questions, criticism, OCs or anything else pm me and i will reply. Untill next time, GuyFromPandora out**


	9. A message

**To all of you who are reading, following or favouriting my story, I am sorry. I must say sorry for my TERRIBLE upload speed but don't fret. This story isn't dead and I will get back into form with the uploads of chapters.**

**So, sorry again and very soon I shall have your next chapter for you.**

**GuyFromPandora**


End file.
